The Trials of Being His Queen: The Beginnings
by smileintears
Summary: well, some of you wanted it, you got it. this is the beinging to to THe Trials of Being His Queen. read if you like, and give me feedback! rating may change. warnings inside.
1. A Glimpse Into The Ultimate Trial

Oh God….. AP summer homework SUCKS.

So, I've gotten a good response so far in the little snippet of this story I've put up, so aren't you lucky, you get to read the whole thing! Again, we start_** in media reis**_….. or in the middle, like The Iliad or The Odyssey. So we have switching POVs, implied cross dressing, homosexuality (of the AkuRoku and XigDem genre), mpreg (yes, I mean it), and possibly weird family units. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy!

ALSO!: this first chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I had to get all of the background information out of the way. the next one should be better. AND I NEED FEED BACK DAMMIT!

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing

* * *

Gray clouds billowed across the sky. The soft wind whispered a sad song that chilled the spine and numbed the skin. It was unusual for this time of year, yes- but not unfitting.

The weathered oaken doors of the cathedral opened as their iron bolts let out a heavy groan, silencing the whispering party inside. Every pew whether on floor or balcony was crowded with confused and saddened faces. Upon hearing the grating bolts, they all stood facing the growing ray of dim light emitted from the ever increasing space between the two doors, revealing a rigid, yet somehow dignified form in an intricate black gown with its face covered by a white veil draped over a simple, but instantly recognizable crown a small child trailed behind, followed by two escorts and four members of the royal guard. The somber atmosphere immediately became heavier as the only sound to be heard were the veiled figure's footsteps across the stone floor. Hands clasped tightly and held resting at the waist in an attempt at composure. The light from the sparse candles and the intricately designed windows shone enough for the audience to recognize the twitching lips and flexes of a clenching jaw, swallowing hard.

The faces of the carved saints and angels twisted in gray shadows of sadness as the figure trekked closer and closer down the never-ending isle toward the decorated casket that rested in front of the altar. It was alight with candles, giving it an ethereal glow. Ironically it was the only thing of warmth in the entire place.

The figure approached, the final two steps rang about the vaulted ceilings as it stared despondently at the body. As if to commit one last perfect act of cruelty, the heavy clouds parted only enough to let a single ray of sunlight highlight the pale body resting amid the regal vestments and cushioning of the casket. The eyes were closed peacefully, yet he looked as though he would wake any moment, opening clear eyes to the warming sun that stirred all things to life -

If only it were so.

The black-garbed figure immediately threw off the veil and crown to the side letting out a loud guttural cry of pure emotion. How had this happened? _Why_ did this happen?

_Why_…

* * *

yes, short, i understand, but this was just a teaser, a brief look into the future the rest will lead up to the first segment of "The Trials of Being His Queen" that i've already got on here. but please, if this story genuinely sucks, for the love of all things holy, LET ME KNOW! i'd like to make things beter if possible.

now then, if you want, click the button at the bottom right of the screen for chapter two.


	2. The Genius of Xigbar

Okay! Here we go with chapter two! If you're still here, then thank you! I'm glad chapter one didn't bore you too badly. The warnings still stand. Other than that, enjoy!

_**Flashback**_

_Thought_

_Onomatopoeia_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**__._

* * *

The old king of the Twilight Kingdom had perished in the last of the Nerevos Crusades for the founding boarders between the two lands of Nerevos and Twilight Kingdom. The elder heir had renounced the throne, and the beloved queen wanted nothing more to do with a life of royalty at the passing of her husband, leaving Axel as the sole heir. However, law prevented him from coronation until marriage.

Sadly, many of the courtships of the other lands' royalty ended decidedly in failure, leaving Axel on many occasions to reminisce on the "colorful" affairs. The princess of Destiny Islands held much valued territory in her power, but was just too, well, not quite all there-

**"_So, you must love living on the Destiny Islands. Your land is coveted very much for its rich ports and colorful culture."_**

**"_Oh, absolutely! But I just don't understand why we must have a battle ship at all our ports. The pirates and jealousy of people can't be that bad….. Can they?"_**

The royalty of Hollow Bastion had vast and powerful arms, but wasn't exactly personable:

**"_Our Kingdom handles many ambassadors a year, surely with your vast land you must be a very sociable family."_**

**"_Yes, yes we are, we just have a low tolerance for nonsense that has no place in royal life."_**

**"_How do you mean?"_**

**"_Well, we're just very… disciplined. In fact, last week we had trouble with a series of servants who began gossiping about our queen, but it was easily quelled."_**

**"_And how were they disciplined?"_**

**"_Well, I never did get my afternoon tea… from them… again." _**

And that woodland kingdom, the one over the Western Blue Mountains-gah, he couldn't even remember the name, only the repugnant smell that made his eyes water and the first time he'd seen a lady with a mustache.

**"_So, I see your country is rich with wild game."_**

**"**_**Yea!"** __smack__**. "Our fur trade-"**glomp__-**"is the most vast in all the Northworld's Kingdoms"**_

**"_I see. As I-um, your grace, you have something on your-"_**

**"**_**Oops!"** __plop!__** "I'm sorry, I'm always dropping things… now, what were you saying?"**_

**"…_Nevermind."_**

The king let out a groan and threw his head against the stone arch way of the throne room's window. He heaved a sigh and let his eyes trail across the stone floor, up the balcony and to the clear sky cast over his blissfully simple-minded people. Oh, if they only knew…

"Still not finding anyone, your grace?" a deep voice laced with sarcasam echoed behind him. It was Xigbar, the Head Knight of the court of Prince Axel. A worldly man who was educated in all areas of warfare, his father had served Axel's father before him. He had grown up with the young prince, served as his right-hand man, and hence a sense of familiarity had settled over the two to the point that they could discuss most anything without the tedious high language and honorifics required of everyone else.

"Xigbar, please now is not the time." Axel buried his head harder into the smoothed stone as if it were a soft pillow.

"Oh come on, this can't be that bad. Perhaps you're just making it more complicated than it has to be, just pick one!"

"Just pick one," Axel cocked his brow and raised his reddening forehead to the scarred man. He began to flail his limbs in time with his speech: "Just pick one? I have to find the perfect person to rule my country, share my throne, my bed, and not to mention the rest of my life with, weigh all the consequences of what will happen if I do or do not choose one person over another, and you're telling me _to just pick one_?"

"Wow," the Head Knight said, taken aback at the sudden outburst. "You really are caught up in this, aren't you? Look, all lands have a benefit of some sort or another, just pick which one benefits our kingdom best-"

"We just came out of a war, Xigbar. A long, grueling war. We could use all of the benefits. And you of all people should know that men do not care for the feelings of others when it concerns the loss of their own benefit. If we upset the wrong kingdom, they will attack, passively or otherwise. Loss of trade routes… another war…" the rest of his musings were lost in mumbles as he paced along the floor, slamming his feet in anger and tugging at his vibrant red hair.

Xigbar shook his head and smirked. The resemblance between the prince and his father in both looks and personality was uncanny. If that statement was to be believed, then something would have to be done quickly to prevent weeks of self-deprecation and solitude on the prince's part until he could come up with what he believed was a satisfactory solution.

Thankfully, serving in the Nerevos Crusades had given him a quick wit.

"Why can you choose none of them, aside from the risk of attack?"

"Because, none of them can exactly satisfy the standards I have."

"That's rather selfish, don't you think?"

"The way I see it, if I can't have the nerve to be around my spouse, how will I have the nerve to be the ruler of a recovering country? I am transitioning from prince to king damn it! I wasn't even supposed to rule. I have a long way to go in terms of emotional control...I have a long way to go in terms of _everything._"

_Hmmm, he does have a point,_ Xigbar thought, pulling his lips to the side of his face. _The last thing we need is a nervous-wreck on the throne. He needs someone of a familiar - wait, that's it! "_Well, if you're so worried about pissing them off… why not just choose none of them?"

Axel stopped mid-pace, turning to the battle-scarred man with a look of utmost confusion. "…choose, none?" Perhaps the knight had been in one too many battles.

"Men are just as responsive to open opportunity as they are to the loss of their benefit. If you don't marry the right heir, indeed there will be consequences, but if you marry the wrong one- we are just as open to invasion and imperialism in our current state. A marriage could be the golden opportunity some of them have longed for."

Axel shook his head and grimaced. "Hmm… perhaps I mistook your wisdom for paranoia."

"Perhaps there is logic in my wisdom that you are mistaking for paranoia. It is in times like these we must take all things into consideration. Like it or not, we hold value as a kingdom ourselves." Xigbar was right; the location of the Twilight Kingdom covered the exact point where all lands converged. While it wasn't he largest, it was certainly one of the busiest. Its fertile lands and trade posts covering from the shore to the end-stretch of the Western Blue Mountains kept it alive-

-and had regrettably also made it a target for Nerevos.

"We don't need you fretting over diplomatic relations and trying to rebuild a country at the same time. So, in this moment of distress, I suggest you start rebuilding the country at its core and marry one of your own people."

Axel's expression of confusion dissolved into one of awe. Damn… why didn't he think of that? "Xigbar," he said walking over to the man embracing him roughly. "You are a genius!" Keeping his arm around the man's broad, muscular shoulders, he led him to the window's balcony staring across the rolling green shapes of his lands below. "We will select the Twilight Kingdom's new queen from her nobility. I want every castle to hold a meeting of some sorts for all the noble families of their area to narrow down to a few suitors that will be deemed fit for life in my royal court."

"And, how shall we go about doing this? Surely you cannot be in so many places at once."

"Oh, it won't be me," the prince said smiling.

Xigbar's remaining eye widened. "It… won't?"

"No! Of course not! You were the genius to come up with this plot, surely there is none so fit as you to carry it out!"

The Head Knight stopped breathing. What the **_hell_** had he just gotten himself into?

The prince was now sporting a wide and relieved smile as he began to walk away. "Now, I want you to go select your most trusted men to go out to the places you cannot be and a few more to help you in your own evaluations. If you'll excuse me, I must go send the criers out to deliver my message." He almost appeared to be trotting away in excitement as he called after the shocked man. "I trust your genius whole-heartedly, Xigbar! Don't let me down!"

The prince's footsteps faded away as the knight looked down off the balcony and sighed. The thought of jumping was suddenly incredibly tempting...


	3. The East Land Masquerade

Okay, on with chapter three! As you read this particular chapter, you may start to wonder "Hey! I thought this was supposed to be AkuRoku! What's with the XigDem?" I **_promise_** you- it's a key component that comes into play later on. trust me!

AH! NEW WARNING!: here we have mentions of a... how do i say this... _man-period_? it's only brief, but, just to let you know...

regular dialouge

_thought._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The Fairfax family was known as one of the most intelligent families of noble lineage. The father was the president of one of the most renowned universities in all the land, a scholar of great magnitude. The mother was one of the day's rarely educated women, and by so being had stolen the heart of her husband many years prior to our story's beginning. They lived on a sparsely populated area of land once owned by another family of great nobility, but had long sense been abandoned due to the constant problems the family members seemed to have encountered which ranged from strange growths to death. After having it blessed many times with no result, the family sold it to the university and was a site of much evaluation and experiment to relieve the land of its mystery. However, no tales of demons, curses, or eminent misfortune could stop the great Lord Fairfax from taking advantage of a great piece of fertile land, perfect for raising a family. Within a year's time, they had their first child, Demyx. He was a child of constant curiosity and optimism that brought joy to his parent's life. He was followed soon after by another son, Roxas, and a daughter named Naminé. While their personalities varied as much as the weather, their faces always gave their siblinghood away. Each had some shade of gold growing atop their head and all six eyes had a varying shade of blue. Demyx had a gritty-gold untamable mane, smooth pale skin and eyes as deep as the rising tides. Roxas' sun kissed hair and skin contrasted beautifully with his perfectly sky-blue eyes and held the weather of his mood just as easily as the sky held a storm. He often went alone, singing to himself to escape the meddling of his family. Naminé held a more delicate beauty than her brothers: her hair was the lightest blond of all, and her skin was paler than the paper she often decorated with fanciful images and designs. But, despite her rather fragile, almost sickly appearance, her eyes were able to stare directly into one's soul, entrancing them, inspecting the depth of their character with child-like curiosity.

So, needless to say, Roxas was the poor odd-one out. Such is often the fate of the middle child. While he did get along with his siblings, his patience for them often wore thin- and there was no better example of this than the night of the East-Land's Masquerade. Fairfax Manor was located in the eastern region of the kingdom, and therefore all three of the Fairfax siblings went on Midsummer's Night to the Eastern Castle to be weighed against all the other youth in their region for the eligibility of courtship for his majesty, the (or rather, soon-to-be) King Axel.

They all entered the main hall of the stone establishment; all dressed alike garnished in blue flowing robes with a single thin gold band around each of their foreheads. Roxas didn't really see the point, seeing as their masks would cover it, but their mother insisted. _"You look like angels,"_ she told them. Roxas merely huffed at the statement and threw his mask over his face. They could call the floor-length vestments "robes" all they wanted too, but they were really gowns. Perhaps the family tailor was going senile and could no longer tell the children apart. Roxas was in no mood to celebrate anything. He was in enormous discomfort- he and his brother suffered monthly anal bleeding for no explainable reason other than that whatever deity that was gliding carelessly across the heavens was indeed a sadistic one. Unfortunately, this curse had chosen this week to rear its ugly head. Hopefully they would just go in, talk to some snooty official, get out, and get on with their lives.

Contrary to their sullen brother, Demyx and Naminé were actually enjoying themselves. Naminé glided around the room, giggling and dancing with all her friends and playmates. Demyx, while he was sociable for a while, was settling into unrest of his own. All night, all he had heard were quiet whispers by excited suitors and hopeful parents:

"Did you hear? The king's Head Knight himself might be here tonight…"

"Yes, I heard! He's supposed to be the genius who came up with the whole idea…"

"This is so exciting! No one stands a chance against my daughter…"

_Head Knight. Bride selection._ _Here._ _**Tonight.**_ It suddenly hit the spastic blonde like a ton of bricks. His breath hit the underside of his mask harder as he brought his hand up to gnaw on the sleeve of his robe. Small beads of sweat began to form on his brow and he let out a small whine. Suddenly, a swift blue-garbed elbow rammed itself into his ribcage. He let out a sudden "Oof!" as his saliva soaked sleeve was flung out of his mouth.

"Demyx, calm yourself!" Roxas hissed to his panicking brother as he retraced his arm to cross back over his chest.

"Well, Roxas, I can't help it! You heard them! The Head Knight is coming!"

"…so?"

"Well, unlike you, I want to make a good impression! Whether we get picked or not, royalty is royalty!" the sandy blonde turned to grasp his brother's arm as he whispered in his ear. "And you _know_ I don't handle pressure well."

Memories of the unfortunate Christmas Banquet with the Heads of the University instantly flashed across Roxas' memory. _Augh… mortifying. _"Well, yes… but you're still getting on my nerves and you're making a fool of yourself and our family. Now, in the mean time, I suggest you calm down and try not to wet yourself!"

Demyx's mouth dropped open, the only visible indication of offence since the rest of his face was hidden behind the beautiful catfish mask that Naminé had sculpted for him. He turned away from the disgruntled blonde and let out a soft "Humph!" stomping away through the crowd. _Looks like we already have the sourpuss for the evening,_ he thought.

At that moment, the doors of the main hall groaned loudly as the place became silenced. The music crashed and clambered to silence as one instrument dropped out after the other. The sudden loss of background noise finally reached Demyx. His angry stride halted as his narrowed brow widened in alert. Jerking his head to the right, he had noticed he was now in the front of an arched crowd intently watching a small but hurriedly approaching form. The bouncing medallion around its neck carried the official seal of the royal family.

"Oh dear God…" Demyx breathed. He began trying to push past the eager crowd

"My fair ladies and gentlemen of nobility," the spokesman began. "May I present to you, the King's head night, the good Sir Xigbar Ansgot!"

Too late. Demyx tried futilely to squeeze between a heavyset lady in purple and a scrawny graying man covered with every precious jewel imaginable.

The clangs of armor against stone echoed in the silence as Xigbar walked into the vast hall in a most dignified manner, carrying his own mask under his right arm, followed by eight of his fully uniformed men. His own medallion held the crest of his own family and the crest of the King. His cape was draped to the side, covering half of his body, quite decidedly the more scarred half. His graying hair was pulled back into a taught low ponytail, with his mutilated eye he had earned during the Nerevos Crusades covered by a fine black silk eye patch. He called his men to a halt.

"Good evening my lords and ladies!" he said in a hearty tone.

"Good evening, good Sir Angsot," the crowd responded, bowing. Demyx turned and gave a quick bow and a murmured greeting before resuming his escape.

"I am sure we all know why you have been called here on this Midsummer's Night. Tonight is, in fact-" a rustling of blue and hushed whispers caught his eye as he scanned the crowd. His gaze was fixed on the struggling shape that was trying to maneuver between the almost nonexistent cracks between the people. Sensing the silence and the feeling of a hundred pairs of eyes boring into his back, Demyx turned around swiftly and stood rigid, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment, pressed lips twitching.

"Tonight is in fact a-"

Xigbar's eye locked with the trembling blonde's. Blue. They were blue- a pure ocean blue that reminded him of the much traveled sea… but despite being only a few of the facial feautres he could actually see, these crystal clear orbs had swept him away faster and harder than any glistening tide, framed by skewed strands of golden sands and sunlight drifting to smooth, unflawed sea foam skin… It seemed as though he was looking at one of the legendary nymphs of the old folklore...

He couldn't look away, and it seemed the creature of insurmountable beauty couldn't either.

He finally tore his eyes away from the creature and coughed to bring himself back to the focus of the crowd. He raised his brow at the embarrassment of how much time he felt had passed… what was it, an hour, at the least? _Damn that mask for hiding that face!_ "Tonight is a night we search for the next Queen of the Twilight Kingdom. I wish you all the best of luck. Now then," he said strapping on his mask. With the frightfully shaped disguise on his face, he clapped his hands and threw them in the air. "Let us make merry!"

The crowd let out a roar and the musicians struck up another lively tune. Finally, Demyx saw his chance to break free and ran.

As the crowd dissoloved into dissaray once again, the Head Knight threw looks left and right, trying to remain inconspicuous as he strode swiftly towards the fleeing sea nymph. There was no way anyone of that beauty was human. He began building conversation in his mind as he closed in on the creature-

"Oh! Good Sir! I did not see you there!" a busty blond maid popped out of nowhere and began to call others to her side, all trying to persuade or bribe him to choose their child. Xigbar jerked his head back up. The nymph was nowhere in sight. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"ROXAS! ROXAS, WHERE ARE YOU!" Demyx ran panicking throughout the crowd searching for his brother. He ran his fingers across his mask in panic. "Oh damn… he was right! I couldn't keep myself calm and now the Head Knight's out to get me for running his introduction! Oh, I've shamed our family- father will be removed from his position at the university, or maybe we'll be exiled- or worse yet I'll be EXECUTED!" his breathing became heavier, his heart pounded against his ribcage violently. "Oh God, it's the Christmas Banquet all over again-"

A hand place itself on the quivering youth's shoulder and he let out a shriek. Turning to apologize to whoever it was, his breath caught in his throat and his hands shot up to cover his mouth that had fallen agape.

There standing with his hand still resting on a blue-clad shoulder, was the Head Knight Ansgot.

"Excuse me fair youth, but would you care to dance?"

"MY GOOD SIR I'M SORRY THAT I-wait… what?"

Xigbar simply smiled. "I asked you if you would care to dance. We must hurry; everyone is getting ready to begin."

Demyx swallowed hard and squared his shoulders. Making a brisk bow and reminding himself to take Roxas' advice to heart, he answered clearly and confidently: "I would be honored, good sir."

Taking the blonde's still-trembling hand, Xigbar smiled and led him to the rows of spinning dancers. "May I ask you youth, what is your name?"

"D-Demyx," he blonde stuttered. "Demyx Fairfax."

"And pray tell, dear Fairfax, what is this Christmas Banquet you spoke of?"

The dance continued. Every time the two came together, they exchanged some bit of information, whether it be age or like or dislike. Demyx eventually stopped stuttering and was able to feel comfortable in the presence of the royal official- comfortable enough to the point he followed the man onto an open balcony when invited.

The night air was cool and sweet, the stars glittering as rare diamonds in clear flame. The two revelers exchanged words of all sorts-politics, jokes, ideas as to why the Head Knight had neglected his duty to the others all night long. "I trust my men enough," laughed the Head Knight.

"I dare say, the hour is drawing near for my departure, Sir Ansgot." Demyx said, rubbing patterns into the expertly carved stone.

"Already? But the sun hasn't even begun to peak over the horizon! Now is no time to leave, surely you will get lost!"

"Oh no, I've lived here all my life. I know the land well enough."

The knight snickered and looked away across the sky. "Well, if you must leave Demyx, please alot me one last favor."

"And what might that be, Sir?"

Xigbar pulled free the fastening knot on his mask, pulling it away from his face and turning towards the once again shaking blonde. "Allow me to see your face."

Demyx's lips parted in shock. Shakily, he raised his hands to slowly pull the face of the decorated fish away from his own.

Xigbar sucked in a breath at the sight of the madly blushing youth before him. The wavering light from the celebration inside casted an ethereal glow to his skin, making his fine hair shine and his pure eyes sparkle, even as they bounced between the Head Knight and the ground. Xigbar's other eye threatened to fall out of its socket. Without thinking, he reached across to gingerly take the youth's hands in each of his own. Their disguises crashed to the ground, smashing into innumerable scattered colors and shapes.

"Sir Ansgot!" Demyx cried in surprise as he watched the masks shatter below him. Snapping his head back, he blushed harder at the sudden lack of distance between the face of the Head Knight and his own. Looking into the one orb of gold, he saw nothing but pure fascination and determination, and closing his own eyes he allowed himself to be overtaken by the sensations of growing warmth spreading in his face, chest and groin. The breath of the other man tickled his skin softly as he felt a nose pressed into his pale cheek as shy lips met gentle and determined ones. Hands gripped, and hearts raced…

* * *

"So… let me get this straight," Axel said, rubbing his brow feverently. "You went to look for a bride for me, and instead found one for yourself?"

"Well, um… yes, you've pretty much got it." Xigbar said sheepishly throwing a toothy grin.

"Fine, fine. To be honest, I really don't care. That's one less person for me to worry about sorting through. You have my permission to wed."

* * *

"Oh for God's sake Demyx, this was over two weeks ago. It was just a kiss! When are you going to come down off of this mountain?"

Demyx simply continued to dance around his sulking brother as he walked towards the library to meet their tutors. "Oh don't be so jealous just because I can actually be optimistic and enjoy myself for an evening and you can't!"

"Forget coming down from the mountain, I hope you fall." Roxas grumbled.

"Demyx! Roxas!" a sweet voice called behind them. Both boys flipped in response to see their sister nearly tripping over her dress as she ran to catch the two. "You- you must come outside at once! It's amazing! Mother and father are already there. Come quickly!"

Completely ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by wide windows, the three siblings ran down the stairs in excitement. Finally crossing the initial threshold to the main wing of the manor, the three blondes, out of breath and nearly tripping lost any remaining breath once their eyes hit the main lawn. In the sprawling green stood five fine red stallions, ten barrels of ale, five bales of wheat, and an open chest filled with gold and silver guarded by two escorts, which explained the wide carriage that bore the emblem of the royal court guard. Roxas let his eyes drift from object to object again and again for a while in a constant loop before going up open mouthed to his mother, who was in just the same amount of shock. "Mother- what _is_ all this?" he blurted.

"The Head Knight is here," she said unblinking. "He's discussing something important with your father right now." The poor woman grasped onto her son for support as she began to grow faint. Roxas' mind was spinning. Just what the hell was going on here? Faint voices growing in the distance soon answered his question.

"Ah, there they are!" The voice of their father alerted all three children to swing around simultaneously. Walking beside him was the grandly-vested Head Knight Xigbar Ansgot, a warm smile spread across his features. Bowing in greeting to the Head Knight, the children immediately arranged themselves by order of age. "Demyx," the middle-aged father said facing the eldest of his children. His face held a look of fatherly concern and command. "The Good Head Knight has something of great importance to ask of you."

Demyx simply nodded dumbly, trying not to shake so visibly. Xigbar nodded to the man. "Thank you, Grand-Lord Fairfax." The Head Knight approached the eldest Fairfax child and knelt to one knee. No one else dared move. "Demyx," he spoke clearly. "What you see spread out on your property now is a dowry that I have offered to your father to gain his permission and his blessing to ask this of you," he brought Demyx's hand to his lips before placing it against his forehead. "Demyx Fairfax of the East-Lands of the Twilight Kingdom, with this dowry and my whole being, I ask you to marry me."

There are few times in history that proposals of the higher class are accepted out of genuine feeling and affection- this is one of them. Awestruck, the trembling Fairfax stooped to kiss the forehead of the knelt knight before whispering in his ear: "I accept."

**heh. i just realized how much alliteration i used in this. but, as strange as it may seem. this chapter does have relevance! how, you ask? well, you'll just have to keep reading then, won't you?**


	4. The Genius of Demyx

**Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack? Haha, yes! Before we continue with our story, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lady Shadow Angel, Tinuleaf and sad kuroneko for leaving me some kick-ass reviews, and also to 1300 for adding this to their alerts list. You guys have inspired the hell out of me!**

**You actually think this is worth reading? Thank you! (spreads the love)**

**Ah, I've delayed you all long enough. On to the next trial!**

**F.Y.I- we've skipped a bit ahead.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

regular dialouge

_thought_

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink into to a mass of pink and orange behind the darkening trees that lined the garden as the prince finished the final evaluation of the evening. He sat straight and tall, one hand poised on his wine filled goblet while the other threatened to break the threads on the cushion of his chair, causing the surrounding guards to arch their brows in confusion. To be completely honest, he had not really paid attention to anything the babbling brunette in front of him had been saying for the past hour. He sensed her eyes upon him and he immediately nodded his head, lifting his goblet to take another swig of the crimson liquid. This was his third one that hour. Glancing at the fading horizon, he decided to- quickly- find a way to get rid of the little prat in front of him.

"Ah, twilight already?"

The girl turned her head to the west. "Oh, it truly is gorgeous! Is it not the namesake of our kingdom?"

"Yes, indeed it is. When the Northworld's kingdoms were smaller, it was said you could stand on the boarder of our lands and watch the sun set in any of the other kingdoms." Axel shut his eyes letting out a small sigh, afraid he'd just opened up another opportunity for conversation. The guards around them shifted in their armor sensing the familiarity of the situation. Axel heard the clinks of the chain-mail and was struck by a moment of genius.

"Well uh… Ms… uh…"

"Willoughby. Lady Evangeline Willoughby"

"Ah yes, do forgive me, it is only that this evening has worn me out. Being around a lady of your quality takes energy."

The girl's face brightened in the glow of the twilight. _That's it Axel,_ he thought. _Almost there…_ The taste of freedom burned in his throat like his favorite whiskey. "Speaking of such, it is time that you return to your quarters for the night. It is, after all, impropriety to keep a lady out past sundown- people might take it as a scandalous affair."

The girl blushed fiercely and even let out a small giggle. "Yes my lord," she rose and the guards stationed around her chair moved to her sides. She stood there for a moment, retaining a smile and a hushed giggle, as if she was waiting for something. Axel just stared blankly at her for a moment of awkward silence before snapping back to reality and trotting forward to kneel at her feet. Bringing her right hand to his lips, he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and rose. "Goodnight, m'lady."

"Good night my prince," she said dreamily. She pulled her hand away slowly, throwing one last sweet smile at the prince before leaving, guards trailing behind her. Axel watched her leave, keeping the fake smile plastered to his features in the event she turned back (as she did... many times). Waiting until she was out of ear and eye shot, he turned from the garden's opening to the rest of the royal grounds and grabbed his goblet. He sucked in a hearty swig, swishing and gurgling for a long while before spitting onto the browning grass below him. He let out a shutter of distaste. What a wasted evening.

Soft footsteps on a nearby stepping-stone walkway reached his ears; however, he did not turn around. "Whoever you are, I'm sorry, but I'm taking no more suitors at this time… or ever for that matter." He grumbled gulping down the rest of his wine.

"Oh, but my king, you break my heart with those words!" a falsetto scratchy voice spoke behind him. Axel flipped his head of fire around to see a chortling Xigbar struggling to keep the pose of a fainting maid. Axel snickered at the Head Knight and walked slowly trying to keep his balance up the slight incline. Perhaps the wine was a little older than he imagined.

"You, you there! Come hither my fair blushing maid!" He slurred the last of his speech slightly as he brought a hand to beckon Xigbar forward.

Xigbar pranced forward smiling like a madman, reaching the prince and curtsying flamboyantly, or at least as be he could in his trousers. Axel smiled and swiftly brought his hand to Xigbar's left cheek with a loud smack. The Head Knight grabbed his cheek and began rubbing it, trying to cry out in pain while stumbling backward in laughter. The prince also folded upon himself and began to shriek heartily in amusement. Once the duo's laughter had subsided, the two waltzed over to the deserted table. The king grabbed the forgotten bottle, emptying half of its contents in to his goblet, which he handed to the Head Knight. He kept the bottle grasped firmly in his hand and put the spout to his lips, chugging down most of the remaining wine. "Now," he said, wiping his mouth crudely. "What are you still doing here?"

"I must know- how did it go?"

"Well, about the same as the others- a pretty face, hardly any depth, really couldn't think for herself, but she did have the money." He threw his hands out in front of his chest. "Ooh! And big tits, too!"

Xigbar threw his head back and laughed. "If we're going to salvage any couth left in you, we need to get you married soon." He took a sip from the goblet. "But seriously, it's been almost two seasons, Axel. You must be crowned before the beginning of winter"

"I know, I know. But frankly, none of the suitors impress me. I'd rather just…rule alone. Screw all this hassle."

"Axel you know-"

"Yes yes, I know the law, dammit! I'mma prinzzz…" he let out a soft hiccup. "Oh, excuse me."

Xigbar placed his goblet onto the table adjacent. "You really are quite pathetic sometimes, you know that, right?"

Axel nodded, blinking slowly to keep conscious.

Xigbar cocked his brow and sighed. "With your permission, and seeing as all the suitors are gone, I would like to leave now. I'd enjoy spending what little waking hours are left with my spouse whom I've barley gotten to see this past month simply because you can't just make up your damn mind."

"Pshhhhh… yeah, fine. Go enjoy the bliss of a happy marital life, ya one-eyed, cocky bastard…" Axel waved him off. Seriously, this whole bride selection needed to end soon. It was taking its toll on everyone.

"Very well," Xigbar sighed. "I leave you to drown your troubles in alcohol." Xigbar made an about face and trailed up the incline, praying that the morning would not find the prince dew-covered and sprawled on the browning grasses of the east lawn of his gardens.

It had been six o'clock when Xigbar last looked at the sundial. Now as he pulled closer to Ansgot Manor, the sky was being eaten be a shady purple and the moon was begining to rise. There had to be someone… anyone out here to fit the bill for Axel before all hope was lost for the stress-ridden man. Lost in his thoughts, the knight was only jarred from his reflections by the sudden jerk of his carriage at the gates to his home. Stepping out as his spinning thoughts returned, he hurried from the muddy path to his foyer, trailing dirt and irritation behind him. As his doorman quickly closed the door to the cold night air, he paused in the foyer to breathe- he had not taken joy in something as simple as taking in a peaceful breath for a while. Closing his eye he completely relaxed, only acknowledging the sweet musical sound that floated down to rest on his troubled ears:

"Welcome home, my lord."

Atop the stairs leading to the left corridor stood his beloved Demyx, draped already in his nightly- ensemble and smiling sweetly from the top of the landing. This was the most relieving sight he'd held all day.

The one-eyed knight smiled and immediately began to march up the stairs, his eyes never leaving those of the creature who had unknowingly seduced him nearly two seasons prior. Upon reaching the loosely draped blonde, he brought him into his arms, embracing him tightly before kissing the tenderly pursed lips of his spouse. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Come," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Demyx's waist and climbing the remaining steps. "You alone can relieve me of the ailment I now suffer."

* * *

The fire that illuminated the room would have been cool to the touch compared to the heated passion passed between the two bodies now groping for the sweet contact of bare flesh on bare flesh. As Xigbar trailed slow kisses down his lover's exposed neck and shoulders, Demyx brought his arms around the man, only to retract them and push him away from his body. Xigbar paused in confusion. "What is it," he asked in urgency. "Is there something wrong?"

Demyx brought his hand to stroke the knight's cheek. "No, not with me," he trailed the hand down to Xigbar's shoulder. "But you're tense- there must be something wrong with you." The blonde scrunched his brow in concern. "Will you tell me? Could I help, in anyway?"

The knight sighed, rolling his eye dramatically. "Oh, certainly if you can produce the perfect bride by some far-fetched miracle for his selective majesty."

"Still no luck?" Demyx said in disbelief. "What does he want in a queen?"

"Oh nothing short of everything- poise, brains, beauty…"

Demyx mouthed the last three words in silence to himself. His eyes widened as an idea crossed his mind- it was so crazy, it just might work: "You say he wants poise, brains and beauty?"

"Yes. Someone he can have an intelligent conversation with, and who won't actually agree on everything he says- he considers it a sign of stupidity."

"…I think I may have found your miracle."

Xigbar's golden eye lit up in alert as he gripped his lover's shoulders. "What? Who? Tell me!"

"If it would be possible, perhaps we could send my brother in to be tried for the courtship of his majesty."

"…" Xigbar's mouth hung slightly open, eye trembling in the dancing fire- light.

Demyx read the look of disbelief on Xigbar's face. "No! Listen! My sister is beautiful and smart, but she's also very quiet and she really just takes life as it comes, not to mention she's probably a little young... But Roxas- he's smart, he's handsome, and he loves arguing with anyone about anything. I've never met anyone more opinionated, or wiser, or learned than him for his age."

Xigbar continued to stare dumbly. Demyx paused, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "So… what do you think?"

The Scarred man pulled the blonde tightly into his chest, throwing both of them into the (luckily) nearby down mattress in an excited tangle of limbs and fabric.

"Demyx," he breathed into the blonde's neck before lifting his head to face him. "I think you've just found my miracle." He went back to attacking the pale, smooth neck beneath him with playful kisses, whispering sweet nothings and "I love you" as the blonde wrapped his arms around the knight, laughing at the ticking and tingling sensations running under his skin.

Oh, he was good…

Ooh-and so was Xigbar...

**haha! now we can blame Demyx for pretty much anything and everything that goes on from here on out... i know i certain someone who will.**


	5. Two Blondes, Both Alike In Dignity

**Wow… school has sucked my creative juices dry. So if this chapter's not up to the already strikingly low par, then please, forgive me. I'm sorry I haven't update in a while, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**oh! one more note. i would like to dedicate this chapter not only to my frequent reviewers, but to a very special Ardnaz for leaving me a pretty kick ass review. thanks a lot!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_.

* * *

The sun shone clearly in the cloudless, cool day. The wind blew heartily rattling the dying leaves from their weakened stems, announcing the entry of autumn. Staring out the wide window of the throne-room, the prince lazily shifted his gaze amongst the falling foliage, appearing as brilliant confetti in the strong breeze. _This must be a good sign,_ he mused as he watched a few of the leaves blow to land their dance on the balcony. The place had taken on a cheery mood when the first idea of local courtship was conceived, but had hence regained its melancholy essence as one by one the courtships failed. He had often laid out on the cold stones and wondered if his people would begin to look on him as a weak man, incapable of leading the kingdom to reconstruction, or anywhere for that matter. But today, the balcony seemed more of a cheerful place that had been taken from an expert artwork and brought into reality. His grace's gaze locked on the jittering leaves- why was this?

"Ahem," an all-too-familiar voice crackled from the interior of the room. Immediately jarred from his musings, the prince whirled around coming face- to-face with the battered Head Knight. On his arm, however, clung the form of a young and blushing blonde, eyes sparkling with what appeared to the prince as excitement. Drawing his eyes to the vividly contrasting pale hands of the unfamiliar blonde tangled in the purple vestments of Xigbar's sleeve, he caught the sheen of a gold ring in the sunlight on the ring finger of its left hand. It bore the Ansgot crest.

"Ah, hello Xigbar," Axel greeted proudly. "And this must be your lovely spouse Demyx I've heard so much about."

The blonde let out a small laugh and averted his eyes away from the prince. Suddenly, his head snapped up as his lips moved to silently mouth a surprised "Oh." He let go of his husband's arm, bowing as low as possible without falling over and concentrating all his balance on not stumbling. "A pleasure to meet you, your grace." He said clearly and brightly.

"Oh, don't worry about the formalities man," the prince smiled, waving for the blonde to stand up. "Anyone who's a friend of Xigbar's is a friend of mine… and anyone who is married to him has my full sympathy."

Xigbar's brow scrunched and his eye blinked furiously in offense. Axel threw his head back in laughter as the blonde failed miserably at the attempt to hide his laughter at the look on his husband's face. His shoulder's shook and his flushed cheeks rose against his eyes as he pressed his lips together to hide the snickers that so easily escaped. Grimacing, the Head Knight stuck out his chest and placed and arm around Demyx's shoulder. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," he spoke in a deep, wise voice. "At least I have been able to actually get married to someone of integrity, beauty, and not to mention a damn good wit." He turned to Demyx with a half-lidded look of admiration in his eyes.

Demyx stood completely still, feeling a strange mixture of shock and enchantment at Xigbar's words for a solid moment before pushing the man away half-heartedly and blushing furiously. "Augh, Xigbar, stop that! You'll only embarrass me." he spat through gritted teeth.

The Head Knight snickered and bumped his forehead against Demyx's shoulder. It was his turn to laugh now at his beloved's embarrassment. "I only speak the truth," he said sucking in a long breath. "It is by your reason that we are even here right now."

Axel paused and cocked his head sharply to the side. "What does this mean?"

Demyx cleared his throat, covering his mouth and lightly beating his chest to dislodge any obstructions and stepped away from Xigbar. "Your grace, my husband has told me of your recent plight in selecting a spouse, and after much careful thought, and if it would please you, I would like to make a nomination for your courtship."

"Hm. And who might this be?"

"My brother, your grace."

"Was he by chance in the string of other uppity empty heads and unstable personalities that flocked here from the Eastlands? And don't bother with a physical description, because after awhile, they all began to look the same."

"Oh, no- no I don't think so. He never told me of anything that involved the field selections- I don't even think he was evaluated." The blonde held his chin and scrunched his brow in thought. Come to think of it, Xigbar had proposed to him a few days after the last of the suitors from the Eastlands were selected. If Roxas had been chosen, they surely would have known!

"That's no surprise seeing as the half blind geezer was a little 'distracted.'" Axel muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Demyx turned his attention back to the prince.

"What makes you think your brother is fitting for my courtship?" Axel whirled around, suddenly and smoothly changing the subject.

"Oh- uh… well…" the switch had caught the blonde off-guard. "Well, for one thing, he's… uh… very handsome. Some people even go as far to say that he's the best looking out of all three of us-"

"All three? There's another?"

"Yes, my sister Naminé."

"Pray tell, why do you not suggest her?"

"The young Lady Fairfax is just that," Xigbar interrupted. "Young. Roxas is two years Demyx's junior, while Naminé is three times that." Demyx nodded in agreement.

Axel nodded his head and pursed his lips in reason. Seeing how young Demyx looked, imagining marrying someone six years younger than him would be just a little uncomfortable- he didn't want to have to _raise_ his _queen_. "What else can you tell me of this…Roxas, is it?"

"He knows how to handle himself properly in tough situations. You should have seen him the night of the East-Land's Masquerade- he nearly beat me because I wouldn't calm down and he simply looked like he was meant to be there."

Hm. That _could_ be a plus in a twisted way- at least he'd have personality and a sense of atmosphere, but still ... Axel decided to give it one last shot: "Well, you say he's beautiful, and he knows proper social etiquette, but then again, so did all of the rejected suitors. What could you say sets him apart?"

"Oh, definitely his wisdom!"

"Wisdom?"

"Yes! He's one of the smartest I've seen for his age. He would often have to aid both me and my sister on our assignments from our tutors."

Now _this _was promising. "I say, what field is he most gifted in?"

"Well, it's hard to say- but I do know he favors philosophy above all else. He could bury himself all day in a mountain of Aristotle and Plato."

The prince let of a groan of thought and raised a brow. Handsome, socially upright, educated, philosophically-minded even?

…Ah, hell what did he have to lose? Time was running out.

"Well, Demyx…" the prince said loudly in a clear voice truly befitting his authority. "I'm not sure…"

Both Demyx's mouth and brow fell. Was he joking? He must be joking.

"… How I can thank you enough for bringing up this idea."

Demyx's face instantly brightened. Yes! Oh, he was definitely the best brother ever!

"I intend to arrive at Fairfax manor in four days' time on Monday's noon. There I will meet Roxas and see if he fits my ideas of a royal leader. If he does, the courtship will begin immediately."

Demyx's face split into a wide grin. He ran forward to make a quick bow and grasped the prince's hand, shaking it furiously. "Oh, thank you, your grace! I promise you, you won't be disappointed!"

_I hope not_, Axel answered in this mind, simply allowing his hand to hang limply and be jostled up and down by the over-excited blonde. "That being said, I ask if you two would excuse me: I must now send a messenger to Fairfax Manor." The prince nodded in regards to the couple and turned on his heel toward the open door in the end of the room.

Demyx watched the shadow of the prince slide along the stone wall as the remaining echoes of footsteps died. The corners of his mouth twitched up in utter glee at the news. But in the midst of all the glory, a strange weight had begun tugging at his heart- something on the side of… worry, was it? He turned as the approaching steps of his husband became louder.

"Xigbar," he began, lacing the fingers of his hands together and squeezing them with varying pressure. "Do you think I made the right decision in advising the prince to court Roxas?"

Xigbar moved closer to the blonde, chests nearly brushing. "I think what you did was a very wise move. The impression I received when I first saw your brother was one of strength and independence. He seems to be the kind of person who can think for himself. If that's correct, then that's something that will impress the prince."

"Unfortunately, he sometimes can't really keep all that independent thought to himself, or at least make it come across the right way."

"To be honest, neither can the prince, that's why he has people like me."

The couple shared a quiet laugh. Demyx afterwards heaved a heavy sigh. "I just wanted to be of some help to you… and Roxas… and the prince. Perhaps this way we can all be satisfied."

"Demyx," the Head Knight smiled, taking the hands of his lover in his own and raising them between their two bodies. "You satisfy me enough in being a beautiful face and a loving heart that I can come home to and be surrounded by in my life." He brought the blonde's knuckles to his lips. "That is how you help me, and that is why you are my spouse."

"Oh, now you're just trying to embarrass me," Demyx laughed moving his hands to the slopes of the scarred knight's shoulders.

"I didn't know that the truth could be so embarrassing when said _by_ the company of the two people it concerns." The knight returned the smile and the motion, bringing his arms around Demyx's waist. The two let out a few more short laughs before slowly closing in the space between their lips softly. The pressure of one's lips on the other's was in itself enough to keep the two frozen in the spot in picturesque bliss- until Demyx pulled his lips away from Xigbar's in a hiss of pain as he reached around to grab his backside.

"What's the matter?" Xigbar asked with a concern-wrinkled brow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… it's just that… you know…"

"Augh, already? But he last one was only-"

"I know, I know." Demyx looked inquisitively at his backside as the pain subsided. "Sorry about that, it's gone now."

Xigbar smiled and held the blonde close to his chest, rubbing gentle circles into his raised shoulder.

Oh, if only the prince were only half as lucky…

* * *

The light of the noon day sun flooded the room, spilling across the floor and drowning the colors of the scattered books across the aged floor. The wind only gently rustled the decaying leaves of the scattered trees and the last of the birds twittered happily in the shine of the day. Slouched in an overstuffed chair, just out of the reach of the light was the figure of the second-eldest Fairfax child. His eyelids dragged across his blue irises at an ever-slowing place. Things had been significantly less active around the manor since Demyx had left in the spring, or at least they had for Roxas. The Grand-Lord and Lady Fairfax reveled in the newfound respect of having a child so high up in the social food-chain, Naminé had taken to befriending the new horses and their hired-hands, and Roxas actually found time to enjoy himself in all his thought and sometimes even dream of his future. One of his tutors had turned him on to philosophy, and now every day he read and re-read any record and theory of any great thinkers he found in his parents' library. However, at this moment in his musings, boredom and relaxation were taking their toll. Relaxing his head back, he was ready to fall into sleep…

**_BLAM!_**

The blonde shot up from his chair in sudden alert to find himself literally buried in a mountain of the pre-Socratics.

"Oh no! Is it broken?" a voice echoed from the nearby hall.

"No, no, I don't think so." said another.

"Nonetheless, be more careful! We cannot risk anything going wrong! We only have THREE DAYS!"

Roxas picked himself up, spitting at the dust and the offending taste now filling his mouth. "…three days… 'til what?"

The sounds of pattering feet across the open hall and rustling fabric grew louder. Roxas' eyes trailed up to see a flurry of servants rush past, all carrying some sort of embellishment with their eyes glued to the end of the hall. Stumbling to his feet, he kicked a few stray novels away and ran across the wide room, grabbing onto the door frame to stop him from falling into the hall. "Excuse me," he said knuckles turning white against the polished wood. "Excuse me ladies!"

The servants all turned immediately and quickly bowed in unison. "Forgive us, young Lord Fairfax, " said a brunette carrying a silver tray. That must have been what had fallen. "But we cannot stop to talk. We have much preparation to do."

"Preparation for what?" inquired Roxas. "It's not anyone's birthday, is it? Have I missed a new festival?" he asked sarcastically.

"No!" answered the shortest one, moving the rolled cloth she carried on her left shoulder to her right. "A much grander occasion indeed!" The other servants shot her a look. A nearby maid jabbed her in the ribs.

"Fool! You heard the Grand- Lord and Lady !" she said as the young maid winced. Roxas was now darting his eyes between the interactions.

"Does he not know?!" the young girl asked in pure shock, reflected perfectly on her pretty freckled face.

"No, and it must stay so!"

"WAIT!" Roxas shouted. "What's going on? What must I stay unaware of?"

"I'm sorry, my lord," the first maid said again. "But I'm afraid we've said too much already." She sent a hard glare to the short maid, who shrank back embarrassment, face blushing furiously.

Roxas was fed up. He had been pulled from him bliss for this? No. this was going to end, one way or another. "Servants," he began in a deep voice stepping fully into the hall and assuming an authoritative stance. "I, as the Lord Fairfax and one of your employers command you to explain to me the cause of your haste."

"I'm sorry, my lord," the brunette maid said boldy, though her body lightly shook. "But the command of silence from your parents overrides your authority in this matter." She bowed hastily and turned to leave. "Good day."

The other maids followed her actions and trailed behind her. Roxas simply stood there, dumbfounded. What?! What could possibly be so important that his parents would demand his ignorance of the situation? Had he not proven himself an upright, intelligent being? The nerve!

There was only one thing to do. Dodging crowded halls and stairwells of people and various items that at some points seemed to be flying, he trekked the greater part of the east wing to his father's private study. Though the children were normally forbidden from here, Roxas was determined, seeing as how he believed that he had earned his parents trust. Throwing open the initial door that led to the small waiting area before the main office study, his face still twisted in anger, the blonde prepared to mercilessly beat the next door merely a few feet in front of him. Raising his fist, he grabbed the handle and drew back-

"They WHAT?"

That voice- it was his father's. He sounded agitated. Roxas silently gasped and pressed his ear against the polished mahogany wood.

"But sir, they only mentioned it as a "grand occasion indeed," a second voice answered. It was male. It sounded very familiar … oh! It was the new stable head they had hired to care for the stallions from Demyx's dowry.

"I don't care. If they tell Naminé anything, she will no doubt tell it to Roxas. They have grown significantly closer in Demyx's absence."

Well, there was no lie there. With the liveliest (to put it nicely) sibling gone the quieter personalities had gotten chance to bond further and had begun to confide in each other. So, he wasn't the only one being kept in the dark about his mystery situation.

"If I may ask sir, why do you not just tell the boy himself?"

"I- I don't know. I doubt Roxas would want anything to do with a life of that nature. He doesn't allow himself the patience to deal with what that life would entail. I know it is childish, but I will not endure that embarrassment and its possible consequences. It would indefinitely affect us, but what else? Could it possibly affect Demyx?"

"Then why allow this?"

"Do you honestly think we are in any position to refuse _him_?"

"…point taken, my Lord." Answered the stable head. "But, wouldn't it just make more sense to tell him now? If his reaction is predicted to be bad now, what good will come of waiting until the day of his arrival?"

Whoa- what _life_? What _position_? What was it they couldn't refuse, and who was _he_?

There was a long silence before the crackling of the older man's voice drifted through the mahogany. "I see your point, Phillip." Heavy footsteps began to close in on the door. "I will go and inform the boy at once."

Roxas panicked and snapped his neck furiously to look for a hiding spot. Oh, if father found out he was hiding here… the metallic click of the door knob seized his attention, as if to chat that he was out of time. Suddenly, a childish memory flashed across his mind of a tactic most commonly used when playing hide-and-go-seek. Quickly, he spun to the wall beside the door's bolts…

The polished door creaked open as the Grand Lord Fairfax and the stable head exited. Roxas remained plastered to the wall, standing on his toes, not even breathing. All his muscles clenched in an attempt to make himself as flat and unnoticeable as possible. Peaking through the limited space between the hinges of the door, his heart began to thump louder as the door serving as his shield began to swing back into place. He pulled his nose away from the closing space- only to hear the squeak of another door closing as well. Grabbing the nearest door in his hands, Roxas peaked around the wood to see the initial door in front of the waiting room and the study come to a close. Letting out his caught breath shakily, he gave the room one last sweep before gliding into the private study of his father.

Pulling the door shut behind him, he felt his curiosity over take him and began to rummage around the messy desks and the crowded shelves. There must be a clue somewhere…

Turning to set a battered book against an already overtaken desk, the corner of a paper caught his eye. It was buried among other notes, but the parchment was unbattered, unbent- perfect, even. Letting the book fall from his fingers, he gently pulled it from the pile. The red wax of the letter's seal immediately caught his eye. Was that… the royal crest?

Roxas flipped the page over in anticipation. The words that met his eyes were unbelievable.

_Dear Grand-Lord and Lady Fairfax._

_I have under respectable counsel been advised to offer my courtship to your son Roxas. Please be expected to meet me in four days' time on Monday's noon. I wish to speak with Roxas and evaluate him myself, after which I will determine whether he is indeed eligible for courtship. If it is deemed so, then Roxas will be ushered to the central court in the main castle of the Twilight Kingdom at a later specified date._

_- Axel Vaughan II_

"No..."

This- _this_ is what his parents were afraid of him knowing? Well, perhaps their fears were perfectly well founded.

"Father was right," Roxas growled through gritted teeth. "I will not allow myself the patience to hold counsel with those who can think no further than their boarders or their pockets. I will not hold my company or my tongue against those who are so easily enticed! What counsel could've-?"

The solution hit him on such a way that his was literally knocked off of his feet for a moment. "Demyx…" he seethed the name of his brother in pure anger. This only proved his case further. Eyes narrowed, flashing a furious blue in the jittering orbs, he turned to his father's reading desk and began carelessly casting aside the papers and documents with all force he could muster. He could care less if he was found now. "I am not alive to provide my parents with another rung in the social ladder." He admitted to himself this idea was a little self-centered, possibly even paranoid. Perhaps his studies had influenced his independence a bit too much, but it was plausible nonetheless. Who knows what Demyx's marriage to the great Head Knight Xigbar Ansgot had really done to his parents? Finally he found his treasure. Grasping a small box of matches he found under a pile of blueprints, he struck one and held it to the curled wick of the large candle on the right corner of the desk. Lips pressed into a firm line, he held the square of flawless parchment against the flame which licked at it hungrily, spreading across the off-white sheet and curling the blackening edges. Roxas flung the burning letter into the fireplace, watching the flames crawl to the center of the paper as it fell against the previous night's charred logs until only the gray ashes of the prince's letter remained.

At this moment, his world was his enemy. Licking his fingers and swiftly pressing them against the wick with a satisfying "hissssss…" of the extinguished flames, Roxas wiped the ash on his side and straightened his robe before casting the trashed notice one last glare. "I expect father will be calling for me soon." He said and marched to his quarters, nearly busting the doors off of their hinges. He had three days to await the prince, and three days to judge how to best get rid of his royal inconvenience.

Well, this shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

**yes! another one down! don't worry, things will look up. ooh, this next chapter is gonna be fuuuuun...**


	6. The Struggle For a First Impression

And here begins chapter six! I love you guys- you know who you are! Yeah! I'm talking to you! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but honestly- pre-cal is a BITCH! So, forgive me if this chapter sucks. This one goes out to **M. Monster** and **Lady Shadow Angel**- I hope your exams went well! _Gracias por leeiendo mi historia!_

Forgive me, I'm only in Spanish II…

(SHOT!) Okay… onward!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

* * *

After three uncomfortable days of silent defiance from the young Lord Fairfax, the sun steadily crept over the horizon in a warm, welcoming gesture to the coming day. - And a certain disgruntled blonde was currently burying himself farther and farther under his bed-clothes.

This was it- the day of the prince's visit. The recollections of short but loud verbal match between his parents and himself replayed on a continuous reel in his mind. The raised voice, the sharp movements to match equally deadly words, the bulging veins in his father's forehead- he had never seen the man grow so irate so quickly:

**"_Do not raise your voice at me you foolish boy! This is for the family-"_**

**"_The __family__? So what, you've shot pretty high with Demyx and now you want me to give you the next push? Why not Naminé? She would be perfect! She's quiet, pretty and - see? Perfect! I'm sure the prince would love her, use her as your currency!"_**

**"_ROXAS! Don't you ever speak of your sister like that again! She is barely a teenager and she loves you dearly. It would break her heart if she heard you say that..."_**

Roxas groaned and pulled the heavy comforter over his skewed hair. "Ugh… why did the sun have to rise today of all days…"he sighed again, pressing farther into the wrinkled and pristine white if his pillow, continuing to ignore an incessant banging at his door.

"Lord Fairfax, Come! You must wake! We must prepare you for your meeting with his grace!"

"Obnoxious empty-headed little…" he mumbled curses under his breath as he swiftly jerked the pillow from its normal spot and shoved it over his head. It was simple- he _would not_ get out his bed this morning, he _would not_ see the prince, not bothering with all the insulting dialogue he had prepared and rehearsed last night, and all _would_ be at peace. He rubbed his face into his sheets; reveling in these thoughts until the banging grew to the point that simple ignorance would not drown it out.

"Lord Fairfax!" the servant called again, louder this time

Seething in anger at his situation, his father, and the high-pitched call of his servant, he growled in anger, throwing aside his bedclothes to grab an object- any object and hurl it towards the door. Feeling his fingers graze over the textured cover of his most recent favorite book, he gripped it by the spine and raised his arm, ready to fire.

"ROXAS!" a new deep, yet still feminine voice boomed outside as door was flung to the side, colliding into the wall with a hard smack. Standing on the thin boarder designating Roxas' room from the rest of the chamber hall was the domineering form of the Grand-Lady Fairfax. Eyes narrowed and face already flushed, from the look of her elaborate garb she had long since been ready for this day- and she was going to make sure everyone else was too. Roxas' eyes widened as he immediately dropped the book and retracted his hand- no one could incite fear like a mother.

"Get up at once, Roxas!" she spat again. "I don't care how much you _hate_ the idea of being scrutinized by the prince, you _will_ face that man today and _you will be pleasant_! Now get out and get ready this instant or so help me, I will drag you out of that bed myself and _discipline_ you like the child you are! Now MOVE IT!" the unfortunate servants who had stood around the Grand-Lady Fairfax and witnessed her fury first hand could only stay frozen to the spot, moving only enough to let her out of the way and hopefully not get clawed in the process.

Roxas could only gulp and stare much like the servants at his mother's retreating form into the darkness of the hall. The echoes of her stomps could be heard from the center of his bed where he still lingered, face quickly evolving from shock to anger. Already provoked, Roxas threw himself back into the bed with a loud growl- only to pick himself up again and step out into the hall, biding his servants to follow.

Roxas held the same look on his face from the morning incident on through the rest of the day- a furrowed brow, narrowed stormy-blue eyes and lips pressed into a thin line of irritation. His whole face plainly read "pissed." While the busied hands of the servants around him constantly lifted and jerked his body in all direction, scrubbing, brushing, picking, clothing, perfuming doing whatever to him to ready the boy for his meeting with the prince, his mind ran swiftly, thinking of masked insults and confusing topics to baffle and piss the prince off just enough to make him regret even thinking of courtship. He honestly wished no harm to his family (thought not quite the same could be said for Demyx right now), but this was surely a bad idea. In truth, Roxas had little more control over his temper than Demyx- he was just more subtle and knew how and when to release it. With that fact crossing his mind, he began to wonder if the Head Knight had begun to tire of his brother yet.

Slowly, he blinked. And suddenly… he felt very alone. Snapping out of his trance, he peaked around himself to see if anyone was behind him, only to find himself face to face with his own gussied-up reflection. He could see that the servants had tried their best to make his hair look halfway presentable; however his blonde mess still appeared to be swirled to the side- only slightly more… angular. Peaking out every now and again beneath the golden mop was the same thin band of gold he had worn the night of the masquerade. He looked down swiftly in hopes that he wasn't in the same attire he had to wear that accursed night he spent dodging the royal guard. Thankfully, this robe appeared to be new- a vestment of deep burgundy and white which fit him surprisingly well. He lifted his hands and slowly began to rotate each wrist slowly, almost as if to make sure this wasn't the dream- or nightmare, rather- that he'd hoped it was. Everything felt so unreal, and yet, there he was, staring back into his own eyes in the unflawed reflection of the mirror. The air around him grew heavy and weighted. His lips barely parted, and he drew in a soft sigh, letting it out slowly. For the first time since the past three days, he felt defeat settle down into his bones. He _had_ gotten up, he _was_ going to meet the prince, and all _wouldn't_ be at peace.

His voice crackled. "…Damn…"

"Roxas-"a voice soft as a feather floated across his ears. Immediately recognizing it, he flipped to face the creeping form barely concealed by the door way.

"Naminé? What are you doing here?" his lips twisting into a true smile for the first time that day.

"I just came to wish you good luck today," she said gracefully crossing the threshold of Roxas' chamber and going up to the vanity. Her hands remained clasped at the base of her hips as she smiled with her pure eyes- her "soul-inspectors" as her brothers called them.

"I have the feeling I'll need all the luck I can get," the boy huffed, though he and his sister probably weren't thinking about the same kind of luck for the same purpose.

"I can tell you don't want to do this," Naminé said, walking to stand behind her slouched brother, bending to pick up the brush that rested beside his arm and began to run it through his hair. "Good lord, they've done a worse job than usual…"

Roxas chuckled. "Oh, how insightful."

"Of what, your emotions or your hair?"

"Both- and stop doing that! I'm not one of your playmates or one of your dolls…"

"Shut up," she said swiftly bringing the back of the brush against Roxas' skull.

"Ow!" the blonde boy winced. They both laughed heartily- it was the kind of laugh that could only be shared between a brother and sister. Naminé sighed and begin to attempt the shaping of her brother's hair again.

"It's easy to see. And frankly, I can't blame you- I wouldn't want to do this either."

"Why not? Isn't it a fantasy of all girls to be beloved by all, growing up as royalty, you know, to be a princess and all that?"

"Perhaps it is, and maybe I had those aspirations at one point, but I really can't remember. I'm an artist Roxas- I like my emotions to flow freely. A life of royalty calls for expert control."

"And who's to say I'm not as emotionally swayed as you?" Roxas asked, watching his sister's hands glide effortlessly through his tresses.

"Because, you have more of a head on your shoulders than Demyx or I do."

"We _both _have more than Demyx."

"Now, come on- he's apparently got enough of a head to win the heart of the Head Knight and stay in one piece for two seasons!"

"I know… poor Sir Ansgot, he really is brave-and apparently enduring, too."

Naminé laughed. "Almost… there! Done."

Roxas focused again on his full reflection. Wow. His hair actually looked- _nice_. "Expert work, Naminé!" he said in amazement. "And just in time- I was beginning to feel as your elder sister."

"Hm… there could be truth to that-"she said resting a chin on his shoulders and grasping his arms. "You've received brand new clothes for this specific occasion, been cleansed and beautified all morning, and it's all for the courtship of a high-and-mighty fellow. Perhaps I _should_ call you my elder sister."

Roxas stuck out his lower lip and scrunched his brow in disgust as Naminé let her head roll in a loud bout of laughter that shook her body. Within moments the two were laughing together again. He would miss this, the small, intimate moments with his family…

Wait, what did he mean _would miss_? He wasn't going anywhere, right?

"Roxas! Naminé!" the boom of their father's voice backed by hard footsteps that echoed off the stone walls called their attention away from their sibling joy. They could hear the tension his voice and felt it build in the air as he approached. By the time he had reached the door way, it was almost impossible to breathe.

"Ah, there you are!" he said with a strained smile. Naminé and Roxas instantly grew uncomfortable, feeling their father's emotions radiate from the aged man like heat-waves. "Come, it is time- the prince's carriage has been spotted over the horizon. He will arrive any minute."

Their father stepped out, the echoes of his soles still bounding off of the stones. The two blondes exchanged looks of concern before heading out to follow the Grand-Lord.

* * *

The rustle of the high grasses brushing against the wood of the carriage blended carefully with the horse whines, whip snaps, driving calls and creaks of the wooden wheels to create what was considered by the prince (who was currently entertaining a certain one-eyed knight with his various "pocket philosophies") to be: "a symphonic death-march, perfect for the day…"

"Oh, come on," asked the Head Knight, seated directly across from the man. "You can't be making judgments already."

"Oh, trust me Xigbar, I can and I am." The prince barley batted a lash, eyes glued out the small sheeted window and most surprisingly, smiling.

"Humph. You face doesn't match your words- if this is such a chore to you, why do you go in smiling?"

"I think my words match perfectly- you only see death as a bad thing. However, it is eminent, and necessary, and yet it can also be good- a bringer of peace to those dying in pain, or as the perfect punctuation to a good life- a life adventure. I think of this courtship almost as, the 'death' of me." Axel paused, wondering if he could make this clearer for the knight. Turning to the scarred man, he smiled and hunched over to illustrate his strange approach to the situation: "Think of a soldier dying in battle- he may not enjoy it, but surely he would think at least a small fraction of his remaining time on the great rush of excitement and noise that brought him to crave the battle in the first place, maybe bringing a brief memory and its joy. This way, death in its own strange sense can be exciting, can't it?"

Xigbar lowered his head, letting out a small sound of slight amusement at this statement. "I cannot answer you properly, Axel." He said in a low voice. He himself had been close to death- as a witness, accomplice, and a near victim many times before. "Wait until you enter your first battle- then answer that question for yourself." Xigbar shot a glance to the side of the carriage wall before turning back to the prince. "Since when did you start all this deep thought process? And when were you so keen on philosophies of death?"

"I- I really don't know, Xigbar…" Axel said pursing his lips and pulling them to the side of his pale face. "I guess it was just a strange form of entertainment."

The Head Knight's lower left eyelid was currently eclipsing the golden orb in utter confusion. He snorted. "If _that's_ your idea of entertainment, you truly are a very- _strange_- person." In truth, Xigbar couldn't find a proper adjective to fit the prince. It amazed him how the prince found a way to move from beginning to ending statement in the most scattered thought process without confusing himself.

Not even a moment later the carriage was thrust forward- as were its occupants. Collecting himself, Xigbar blew a graying strand of coarse hair away from his face and spoke: "I believe we are here."

The prince grunted in response, pulling at the collective back strands of his fiery mane as he straightened his robe. The stoic cab driver came around to pull the embellished door open, his gold medallion of recognition gleaming in the strong sunlight. In tradition, Xigbar stepped out before the prince. "You know, for someone who's hell-bent on not having a good time, you seem to be making quite an effort."

"Oh please Xigbar, I plan on getting at least one intelligent conversation out of all this, for reassurance if nothing else." The prince spoke, dusting himself off.

"It's good to know you have faith in your people, _'your grace'_"

"…oh, go to hell." Axel spat.

Rising above the slight incline of a dull-green hill was the chiseled form of the Fairfax Manor. Standing of the shadow of the weathered stone were two figures standing center- a short female in white and a tall male in a black and white vestment, with a few clean servants in tow. Huffing out one last breath, Axel stepped out into the green.

Anticipation swelled in Naminé's heart as she noticed the two regal forms rising over the green. Quickly, she tossed her head back to see if her mother and brother were any closer to stepping out of the manor's entrance. The hall was empty and silent. She _knew_ it was a mistake to ask Roxas to wait to be presented to the prince- now he was probably hiding away in a dusty forgotten corner. She pressed her lips into a thin line- this was not going to end well.

"Lady Naminé," a soft voice hissed into her ear as she felt the gentle hand of the wrinkled old servant behind her. Immediately, her eyes shot open and her breath hitched, hoping it wasn't too late, she swung back around, only taking her eyes off of the horizon once to check her father's expression: collected, still, apparently he hadn't seen that. She let out a soft sigh in relief, pushing her gold band farther up her for head. Was she sweating already? She wasn't even the one being courted here!_** Oh no, the prince is here- **_her mind jerked.She silently prayed that by some miracle her brother and her mother would just poof into existence in that spot as she sucked in a final breath before bowing low to the approaching prince and the knight.

"Your grace!" her father's voice rattled in her ears like an echo across the crevices of a room. "I thank you a thousand times over for seeing us this day- welcome to our humble home." The dark outline of her father appeared in her peripheral. His form was rigid. He must have been nervous also.

Of course he would never admit to it.

The prince smiled lightly at the over-the-top endearment. "I thank you for having me, Grand-Lord Fairfax." He nodded his head to the side in acknowledgement. As the Grand-Lord rose, Axel's eyes fell on the young woman beside of him. "I apologize," he gave a small chuckle and a slow blink. "I forgot to extend my gratitude to the Grand-Lady Fairfax." Something inside of him was squirming- was _this_ the Grand-Lady? She was awfully young- perhaps the first lady had died. Seriously, what was this man, a pedophile?

Naminé let out a barely audible "eep!" her eyes shot wide open, and her cheeks flushed. "Uh… excuse me you grace, but…" she was actually almost laughing. She dared not look at her father "I am Lady Naminé, the daughter of Grand-Lord Fairfax- my mother and brother should be arriving any time now." She wrung her hands tightly in an attempt to quell her rising giggles form both her nerves and the prince's mistake as she bit her lip. Thankfully, she was able to hold herself together- she'd never have been able to look her father in the face again if she hadn't.

Xigbar himself found a great deal of humor in the situation. But, being ever at the ready, he began to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. "Grand-Lord," he said stepping forward and extending his right arm to the man. "It is good to see you are well."

"Ah, yes sir Ansgot." The man mirrored the action, grasping the knight's forearm. The two men nodded and released their grips. "I trust my son is doing well, also."

Xigbar's lips pulled into a broad, proud smile as he nodded in agreement. He swelled inside at the mention of his husband. "Yes, Demyx in good health also. He sends his regards to all of you." He said smiling at the wide crowd, conveniently forgetting to mention that as of this morning Demyx was constantly bent over a chamber pot, vomiting like clockwork.

A second awkward silence fell over the crowd on briefly disturbed by fidgets and a cough or two. But thankfully, it seemed as though fate was on their side and soon enough the sounds of two sets of feet stomping hard against the aged floor and two rising voices began to grow closer:

"…_and your hair is a mess too! Augh, of all the days-"_

"_Ugh… Mother, stop it! It's Fine!"_

"_No it is not! I swear Roxas if you do anything to embarrass this family at all-"_

"_A loose thread is not going to do that! Are you insane?"_

"_Do not take that tone with me! Now come here-"_

"_What are you- AUGH! My face is CLEAN already…"_

Every head waiting outside the area slowly turned towards the main entrance. Naminé's mouth twisted into a line that looked like a cross between a forced grimace and a powerful smile. The Grand-Lord Fairfax seethed and let his head fall to the side slowly as Axel simply cocked his brow. This was already amusing.

Soon enough the dark entry-way was brightened by the emergence of two grandly- vested figures: the first, a flustered blonde woman, was pushing the second, an equally less-flustered male out the door. As soon as her foot crossed from stone to grass, the woman released her grip on the male and fell to bow to the prince. The rest of the gathered made a slight bow in the direction of the only standing blonde. With everyone else bent or moving in some way, shape or form, Axel's eye was immediately drawn to the unmoving blonde. The first thing he honestly noticed was that unruly mass of hair swished across his scalp. But the eyes- the eyes had him locked. Pure and blue as the noon sky, but they held something more- they were strong, determined- this boy was confident in a way that all the others weren't.

And he liked it.

Letting his lips pull into a soft smile, he gracefully sauntered up to the creature, not breaking the connection with those intense orbs. The teen stood still as the prince approached. Axel knelt softly into the browning grass and took the teen's hand in his own, bringing the soft skin to his lips. It could have been the strong waves of perfume the boy was drenched in that were now burning and winding their way into his nostrils, but the prince felt his lips begin to tingle- only a little, his entire mouth had not gone numb- but, it was intriguing nonetheless. _**Wow,**_ he thought. _**Interesting.**_

Roxas was stunned at the polite gesture, but narrowed his eyes and sent his mind reeling in disgust nonetheless. He kept his face in a stoic bored expression. What he didn't notice was the slight heat from the incredibly fine pink dust just barely visible upon the tanned apples of his cheeks.

Besides the crinkling of the grass and the soft smack of lips pulling away from soft skin, the area remained silent as stones. Naminé brought her hands to her face to cover her own blush and cat-like grin as she rolled her eyes away from the scene. Her nervousness had significantly quelled and she was now excited- this was going to play out to be an inspiring and entertaining evening, if nothing else. Oh, if only Roxas knew he was blushing even the _tiniest_ bit…

Axel rose with a confident look, slowly letting the blonde's hand slip from his. His own confident gaze and smile never left the scowling face and the intense stare of the teen. Green eyes drifted down as blue eyes rolled up to continue the silent match.

"This, you grace," the Grand-Lord's voice morphed itself into Axel's numbed senses. "This is my son, Roxas."

"Roxas…" Axel spoke, never turning to the man. "Yes, I see…"

Roxas' expression remained unchanging. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet your grace." He spoke confidently. "Seeing as the sun is reaching its peak," he said, quickly glancing skyward. "I suggest we retreat inside until shadier hour. Would you please follow me, your grace?"

Without waiting for a response Roxas turned and began a hasty stride back into the manor. The prince nodded mentally to himself and followed the boy with relief pumping through his veins. Naminé watched her parent's rigid and silent forms follow the company inside. She could see the silent pleas in their eyes for an honorable and at the least a _respectful_ performance from Roxas this evening.

_**Oh yes,**_ she silently decided to herself. _**This will **__**indeed**__** be inspiring**_.


	7. Care For Some Tea With Your Sarcasam?

**Chapter seven….. I can't believe it. I love you all!**

**This is dedicated to Crystalmoon13 and M. Monster, and of course, Lady Shadow Angel (by the way- you were right!). I love you all!**

**Also, I've been watching _Much Ado About Nothing_ a lot recently- like, A LOT a lot. So forgive me if my dialouge seems a little stuffy and Shakspeareian, and well, let's face it- superfluous. (SMACK!) Ooh, Damn it! There it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**OOH! Before I forget- HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

The echoes of grouped steps began to die as the party stepped hurriedly into the center courtyard of the Fairfax Manor. Headed by an angry Roxas with emotions strenuously hidden, the prince hurried the stragglers behind himself and the blonde. He was already surprisingly eager to begin conversation.

Roxas could already feel the burn of his parents glares in the back of his skull as he wound the prince to the garden gates- the _long_ way. But he needed to think- what could he possibly do to put the prince off subtly enough to chase away his royal nuisance and escape his parents with perhaps most of his body intact? He grimaced and huffed, thankful that his back was to the company, until the answer hit him square in the forehead: _Be common._ He thought: _Act as yourself, be subtle, and if you're convincing enough, you can blame it on "nerves." _

Well, it was a shot in the dark, but it would have to do. He sighed softly in anticipation as his fingers slid around the iron curves of the gates to the manor's center court. With a firm grasp he pushed forward and the hinges whined as the gates flew back. "This," Roxas turned to face the company, blinking quickly to calm his eyes from the loud persona of the prince in front of him. "This is our main area of gathering at the manor, being the widest open space and an access point to all of the four main halls. It is normally lovely during the spring, however, as you can see," he said stepping aside. A stone path leading to an intricately decorated square was littered with the robust golds and oranges of autumn. Lining the path and surrounding the square were the hardened forms of barren trees, the most of their bright leaves torn by the wind. Setting upon the square was the quaint little set-up of a small table with only two equally decorated chairs facing each other- clearly meant for an intimate conversation. The brass pot atop the table let out a constant, slender steam against the autumn chill and the sun reflected greatly off the sides of the brass cups.

"Autumn has taken its toll…" he continued.

"So it has," the king smiled at the scene. "However, I am both chilled and thirsty, and that tea looks rather inviting at the moment." He offered his arm to the blonde and cocked his head into the direction of the courtyard. "Shall we?"

Roxas turned to enter the courtyard, but not without first catching the fiery glare of his mother against his cheek. This was no hint or warning, it was a command: _Take the prince's arm at once._

Roxas unknowingly rolled his eyes at the gesture and looped a burgundy clothed arm into the waiting white limb. Arm in arm they sauntered into the waiting court. Roxas kept his head cocked to the right at all times, never once facing the prince. Axel, however, could not help but notice how the high sun gave the boy such a _magnificent_ glow as it shone through his hair and fell across his skin. Feeling eyes on his person yet again, Roxas glanced quickly at the prince and noticed him eyeing his form. "Something wrong, your grace?" he said hurriedly, turning his head front once more.

Axel was caught from his fantasy: "What? Oh no, the sun was in my eyes." _Indeed it was,_ his mind rang.

"Oh, well, I apologize. My limited stature prevents me from being able to reach the sun and pull it behind the horizon for your grace." Roxas whispered. He heard the soft smack of flesh on flesh behind him and a badly hidden snort.

Axel turned to the blonde with an amused smile and angled brow. "My, Lord Fairfax, you have a venomous tongue!"

"Nay, your grace- only a sharp mind. But perhaps that could be seen as venom. In which case, my tongue must in fact be the fang."

"Surely you are no common garden snake then, for your bite stings fiercely and quickly. How many victims do you take?" said the prince stepping upon carved stone. The company filed behind him, surrounding the couple, packed tightly into the edge of the stone.

"Many," Roxas said, taking his seat quickly and rather ungracefully against the crowd. "However, hardly any feel the poison." He muttered a quick "Thank you," to the servant that glided hurriedly to pour some of the steaming liquid into his brass cup.

"Really? And why do you suppose that is?" Axel quipped. His eyes had not left the boy- nor had the boy's eyes met his.

"Well, I-" Roxas starred up from the swirl of steam against the brass that was currently warming his fingers. There- his eyes had locked with the prince's. He was greatly puzzled by what he saw: the prince's eyes betrayed his voice. It was sincere amusement. Well from what he could tell, at least. He glanced around the company for his sister. His hunt was short as her quivering form was easy to spy against the other ridged bodies.

She caught his eyes and shook again. Pretending to step into the sun to warm herself, she glanced at the prince. Her eyes slid to Roxas, a shameless grin spread on her lips as she nodded as subtly as possible. Roxas blinked furiously as he coughed to excuse the silence. "I assume it is because they are too dumb to recognize the poison." He said without further hesitation, nonchalantly taking a sip of his tea. He cringed as he picked up a soft seethe from his mother and a few gasps from the servants. His father coughed loudly in embarrassment. Naminé shakily blew a stray hair away from her face, ensuring that she would have no air to laugh as loudly as she wanted too. It was a little harder now to remain un-triangulated. She rolled her lips tightly between her teeth, biting down.

Axel simply stared at the blonde, who was now growing red faced at being forced to look the prince in the eye. "If you'll pardon me, Grand-Lord Fairfax," Axel asked smoothly scratching at his chin for a brief moment. "I would like to continue my conversation with Roxas _alone_." _And uninterrupted_… his mind added.

Xigbar knelt beside the king in haste: "Uh, your grace, you do realize that for the sake of propriety and…well… safety that you should not be left alone with the boy?"

"Yes, Xigbar, I understand fully, as I trust you do also. However, simply knowing does not seem to denote the practice of said knowledge."

Xigbar gave him another perplexed look.

Axel cleared his throat. "Were _you_ exactly thinking about propriety the night you seduced your spouse?" he whispered.

Xigbar's golden eye grew wide recounting that very night he met Demyx. Damn it- the prince had beaten him. He rose, grimacing (it was becoming and evermore constant expression for the man).

"Excuse me, Grand-Lord," Xigbar had grabbed the man's attention. "The prince has requested private council with your son. We must exit this court immediately. Please, lead the way," he gestured with his scarred hand.

The Grand-Lord's eyes shot around the company in shock before settling on the back of his son's head. "Y-yes sir." He cleared his throat and stepped heavily around the setting to meet the Head Knight. Roxas' shoulders grew heavy with the pressure of his father's crushing stare and his skin ran cold and pinpricked with nerves. How unusual- he feared displeasing his parents more than the prince. His mother passed behind him, bending briefly to whisper into his ear.

"I trust you to be civil, my son," she whispered darkly, letting her hands slid off of his shoulders. Roxas breathed out heavily as his shoulders dropped lower. More invisible weight was added. His head dropped. Naminé smiled and ran a loving hand across the span of her brother's shoulders. The Head Knight turned briefly to the carriage driver who had followed them inside.

"You stay," he said. "I refuse to take chances. I will not have the prince's blood-or reputation-on my hands."

Roxas rolled his lips as the rest of the swarm filed out and their feet grew softer and softer. As he slowly lifted his head, he locked eyes with the form of the standing driver. His body immediately froze, and Roxas' heart swelled with pity for the man. It seemed that they were in about the same situation. Axel's head turned slowly to the man with an irritated look in his green eyes, now radiating a vibe of jealousy synonymous with the color. His red spikes shook as he jerked his head in the direction of the exit to the manor's gardens. The driver simply shook his head and Axel's eyes narrowed. He jerked his head again, harder this time. Now the driver's feet stepped cautiously away from the two, hurrying into an all out run the farther he went.

Axel sucked in a long breath and followed with a graceful sigh. "Strange," he said. "Only now do I feel as though I can breathe freely."

"I trust you feel completely safe, as well." Roxas snickered.

"How do you mean?"

"Humph. Well, you sent your only guard to follow the others, and here stay you and I, completely alone." Roxas said uninterestingly, eyelids drooping.

"True, but I feel no danger near you as of now. You give me no reason to."

"Oh, is that so? Surely you do realize that one's own hands can be a weapon."

"Yes if they are of the proper make. However, I tower above you and it seems as though your nails have been filed blunt. Unless you can possibly slap me to the point of death-"

"Oh haha- cherish your height for as long as you will, for one day you will shrivel and bend like a snail's shell. And on that day, the whole of the people who look on you now with joy and admiration will laugh at the once tall and proud prince."

"Amusement can easily be moved into amazement if one manages to accomplish a great deed-"

"Which none can do if they remain fighting over their land and people as two children quarrel over a toy."

Axel's mouth dropped. Had Roxas just insulted the greatest political campaign of his father's rule? "You speak of the Nerevos Crusades, correct?"

"Correct."

"Pray tell, how can you compare such a feat to the bickering of children?"

"Because that is how we've fought."

"I … I stand confused, please explain this to me."

"Nerevos decides to expand its boarders- they grab a section of our territory and say 'it's ours.' We then snatch it back, saying 'no it's ours.' And then not letting it stop there, we smack them for attempting to take our property. And they hit back, and so on and so forth until one of us crumbles."

"It would not have stopped there, and as you surely know, Nerevos did crumble! They are not the most 'reasonable' people!"

"Yes it did, but not until we had both exhausted ourselves. Now we both lie in near ruin."

Axel was dumbstruck. No had ever dared approach him on politics. "You are a true pessimist. However, I know not if you are daring or foolish. Perhaps the proper word is naïve…"

"Not a pessimist, your grace," Roxas said, leaning forward to rest his chin upon his folded hand and propped arm. "A realist, as I like to think."

Axel snickered, sipping from his now lukewarm tea. "Your poison stings well, dear snake. I have a good mind to crush you."

Roxas laughed a small laugh. However, the inner confines of his brain were as rattling as an earthquake- he was mentally flogging himself as he realized he was actually enjoying the company of this man. "Think first, your grace- don't be in such haste to kill me, harvest my poison so as to cure yourself of the bite, first."

Axel gave him a peculiar look.

_Damn it,_ Roxas mentally cursed. _Wrong answer_.

There. There it was-Axel's mind was made up. An enlightening and refreshing evening of conversation with a wise and attractive individual and he had not craved a drop of whiskey yet. Now, all there was left to do was to wane away the next hour with the boy before finalizing the decision. "Enough of these tedious metaphors-" he smiled. "I have heard you enjoy the study of philosophy."

"Not exactly the way to deviate from metaphors and cunning illustrations, it is?"

"Forgive me; I was only trying to spark your interest." The prince spat in mock offense.

"My brother has told you well, your grace…"

* * *

The sun had settled into the namesake twilight of the kingdom as the prince and his company prepared to leave. The whole residence and staff of the Fairfax Manor had once again filed outside as they had for the morning. The Head stood to the side, good-bying to his in-laws as the prince made a last farewell to his suitor: "I thank you once more for this evening you have given me, Roxas." He said as he bent at a slight angle to the blonde.

"It was-" he gulped and bowed. "Our _honor_, your grace."

"I trust that means the pleasure was mine?"

"Perhaps… we'll know soon, won't we?" _Damn it Roxas… STOP IT!_ He screamed to himself.

"Goodnight, Lord Fairfax." Axel said, turning to approach his carriage. However something was nagging at him. What- oh! Of course!

He turned abruptly and stepped lively to the standing blonde, immediately dropping to his knees. Taking the boy's right hand he gently and eagerly pressed his lips against the sun kissed skin, feeling the same tingle as earlier intensify. Roxas watched the man's eyes follow his all the way, rising to the top, still clasping his hand. Tenderly, he pulled his hand back- the grip remained constant. He pulled a second time. Now the prince's hand slid gracefully from Roxas'.

"Goodnight, your grace." The blonde said in a strong voice, his sparked with confusion.

He watched Axel give the manor a final bow as he climbed into his carriage. Before mounting the small wooden step into the carriage door, he gave the blonde a final smile with satiated eyes. Roxas felt his skin prickle with brief excitement…

And the sudden rage.

As the grand royal carriage shrank to a black dot balancing on the glowing horizon, Roxas pushed past the crowd with a sudden pulse of fury, amazingly against call, command and handoff servant and relative. Climbing and clambering the stone to the chamber hall, he thrust the door heavily against the wall and threw himself upon his bed, gathering his pillow into his face to muffle his shriek: "Damn it, damn it, _DAMN IT!_"

* * *

Xigbar was for possibly the umpteenth time today, puzzled and pissed by the prince. No longer musing on his personal philosophies, Axel's eyes were still glued out the window to the browning fields. However, something in them had changed- they held excitement, as opposed to contempt. He caught his bottom lip with his teeth and rolled it between his teeth, Eyes remaining unblinking.

Xigbar sighed. "Alright, fine- what happened?"

"This is it."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"This is it. I want him."

"Wait wait… what?"

"You heard me- I, Prince Axel Vaughn II want the Lord Roxas Fairfax as my spouse."

Xigbar blinked slowly before thrusting his head out the window and jerking his scarred face in several different directions.

"What are you doing?" the prince asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I was just checking to see if the sky was falling. I thought perhaps the fact that you had made a decision was a sign of the apocalypse."

Axel grimaced. "At any rate…" he muttered through gritted teeth as the head knight sucked in a breath and laughed. "Tell your spouse I owe him a thousand thanks. He's a wise man.

Xigbar smiled. "I shall."

* * *

**_{hehehe..... BONUS TIME! enjoy!}:_**

The night chill had seeped through the Head Knight's skin to his bones as he ran towards the Ansgot Manor. The path in front of him seemed to wind ever longer until the weathered oak doors became clear in his single eye. Reaching out in hurry, he threw his fist heavily against the door- he swore the temperature was dropping by the second.

"**OPEN THE DAMN**- door?"

The door creaked open to reveal a quivering Demyx, blinking in confusion at his spouse's twisted face.

"Demyx, why are you here? Where's the doorman? It's late! And cold!"

"I-I understand my lord, but I had to speak to you."

Xigbar let out a small snicker at irony of the situation. "Oh, how fortunate, so did I."

Demyx's eyes immediately brightened. "What do you mean?" his voice was hopeful and cheered. "How did the meeting go? Any luck? Roxas wasn't too much of a pain, was he?" he was literally bouncing.

"Well, I wouldn't know," Xigbar snorted. "The Prince shoved us off so he could speak to him in private."

Demyx clapped his hands wildly and let out a musical squeal.

"And…"

"And?"

"And the prince has decided-he wants Roxas to rule the Twilight Kingdom with him."

Demyx began to jump and cheer. It just seemed to be one great thing after another…

Xigbar grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him close. "Shush, dear, not so loud."

Demyx pulled back from the man a bit. "Ooh, not so hard."

Xigbar gave a confused look, but continued. "Now what is it you wished to tell me?"

Demyx gasped softly, turning rosy and averting his gaze. "I… expect it would be good news…" a coy smile spread to his lips.

"Come now, Demyx, it's too late for games now." Xigbar said tiredly.

"I suppose there's no easy way to say it," the sandy-blonde sighed, moving closer to his ever puzzled husband. "My lord…" he gently pressed his lips to the scarred cheek and lifted lifted his mouth against the man's ear: "I am with child."

Xigbar gaped as his husband drew back to look at his face. "What… how…"

"I don't know how, and I don't know why- well, I have a good idea as to it, but all I know is… I am. The midwives and physicians checked several times."

Xigbar continued to blankly stare.

"My lord…" Demyx staggered as he reached up to cup his husbands face. "I'm still in shock myself, just please tell me you are not displeased."

Xigbar looked into the ocean eyes of his waiting lover. He watched the elegant curve of the pale neck stretch as he gulped in nerves. The warmth of his hands was so comforting against his hardened skin. He thought: another pair of warm hands, another loving heart, another Demyx- or better yet an extension of both Demyx and himself that could live and breathe…

The thought was mind-boggling to him.

"Demyx, as confused as I am," he placed his hands atop his lover's. "How could I not be pleased?"

Demyx smiled broadly and climbed into the man's embrace, both grateful and amazed. "Thank you," he whispered. "For not disposing of it… or me."

"Come now, Demyx…" Xigbar pulled his beloved into a sweet kiss. "The child is half of me, and you are a part of me." He kissed the blonde's forehead. "But, I do not believe it will be easy."

"I understand," Demyx whispered solemnly, holding the man close and nuzzling his chest. Suddenly, a rush of force beneath him pulled Demyx of off his feet as he found himself cradled in the Head Knight's arms as he yelped in surprise.

"But on the other hand," Xigbar laughed heartily. "This is a joyous occasion, why are we sad?"

"We are not _sad_- we're _shocked_." Demyx spat, locking his arms around the man's neck.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Well, you understand what I mean!" Xigbar bounced the young blonde in his arms once before traipsing up the stairs to their chambers. "Off to bed with you- you're no longer caring for yourself!"

Demyx laughed. "That ended when I married you- _Xigbar_, not so _fast_!"


	8. Losses and Confrontations

**Chapter eight… I'm so full I can barely type…..**

**My grandma cooks waaaaaaaaay too well. However, I do think that now would be a good time to reinstate all the warnings (still applicable, that is- it looks like teh switching POVs thing isn't going to happen): _implied cross dressing, homosexuality (of the AkuRoku and XigDem genre), mpreg (yes, I mean it), and possibly weird family units. Oh! And don't forget the "man-periods!" YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.....AGAIN!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Pressing his forehead against the wide window of the library, the Young Lord Fairfax stared out into the navy draped landscape that was his family's property. The constant blue was only interrupted by the small pinprick of orange just outside of the stables. The stable-hands were gathering around the glow, tiny specks moving wildly and rocking with laughter at each exaggeration. Only the faint, faded notes of their songs managed to penetrate the glass and climb to Roxas' ears. The small flame of the lamp beside him on the cold windowsill bobbed against the glass, as if to dance with the larger fire down below. Roxas observed in silence. It reminded him of the banter he had shared with the prince earlier- first a small jerk, then a quick bob, and so on and so forth until both flames were waving wildly before finally settling into a period of calm to start the dance over again.

In the solitude of the library, one of his only sanctuaries, Roxas still felt surrounded. The prying, pestering eyes of his family still burrowed beneath his skin and caused him to itch. He had absolutely no desire to come into any contact with his parents for the next year, and no desire to see Demyx for the rest of his life. Perhaps he was meant to stay like this, alone and independent for the rest of his life. He wondered just how long he could wallow in it before he drove himself mad.

Hm. Perhaps the prince was right in calling him a pessimist.

Roxas immediately grabbed the nearest book beside his feet and smacked himself in the forehead: _How dare you think on that man._

"Damn it…" he whispered, watching his breath fog the glass pane.

"I thought I'd find you here," a soft voice echoed across the floor. Roxas peeked behind himself in the window to find another orange light wiggling in the distance, lending a small light to a pale sweet face and wispy blonde hair.

"Naminé!" Roxas called quietly to his sister, turning from the cold glass. The poor girl skipped and stumbled over the scattered dusty books now littering the once clean floor. Setting her candle next to her brother's, she climbed the stone still to face him.

"Tell me," she smiled brightly. "I want to know everything!"

"Well," Roxas huffed. "Not much to tell… we talked." He pulled his tunic around himself tighter against the stone, briefly noting how his rear had gone numb.

"Ooooooooh," Naminé whined, beating the stone in front of her. "Come on, what else? Don't bore me!"

"Well… it got heated… we discussed Nerevos…"

Naminé's eyes widened. "Roxas! What were you thinking?"

"Heh, you should know that," Roxas huffed. "How to get rid of him, of course!"

"_Roxas!_" Naminé reached out to swat the boy's head. "You_ ass!_"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Roxas laughed, wincing. "According to his royal highness, I am a snake." He pulled his hands up to his face, curling his fingers in a maniacal manner and hissed, drawing his lip back to expose his teeth. Naminé laughed. "My words sting as well as venom!" He began to playfully attack his sister, poking her with his curled up fists, praying her laughter wouldn't echo beyond the library's walls.

"Th-this came from his grace's mouth?" she breathed out in laughter.

"Oh yes, he had 'a good mind to crush me.'"

"I don't know, Roxas, he was focused very intently on you. And he wanted to speak to you alone- it's promising."

"Hey," the elder blonde glowered. Whose side are you on?"

"Oh, don't bother wasting 'venom' on this poor 'mouse.'" Naminé rested her shoulder against the glass, eyeing the stable boys as they danced. "I'm just saying what I saw."

The pair collapsed into silence, staring out into the misty landscape, chasing the patterns among the stars until Naminé raised her voice again.

"You didn't criticize it too harshly, I hope…"

"Depends on what you call harsh."

Naminé rolled her eyes and sucked in a slow, painful breath between her teeth. She knew that was code for _I did my best to make him as uncomfortable and offended as possible_. "Well, if you did what I think you did, I'd say you've got your wish." She grabbed her ankles to lean in closer. "Something tells me he won't be back."

Roxas sighed in a melancholy manor. "I only hope I can face father… and mother… and live."

Naminé hooked their arms together, much as the prince had done earlier that day and smiled "I'll pray for you, Roxas."

A feeling of comfort settled over the young lord. He thought he'd done a glorious job that day. What was he worried about? He _had_ gotten up, he _had_ faced the prince, he _had_ said his piece, he _had_ come out unscathed and unashamed, and all _was_ at peace.

And that _was_ all.

Well, at least for the short remainder of the month, that is.

* * *

A clear sun rose, climbing slowly to the horizon's edge on a cool Friday morning. Tucked comfortably between the warm layers of down, Roxas sighed contentedly, slowly opening his eyes to the sun. His lids drew halfway up his eyes before he was blinking wildly and swatting at the sunbeams floating through the glass of his chamber. Rubbing his brow feverently, the sudden realization of the date hit Roxas as brightly as the offending light. This was it- the last day of this cursed month had come to pass. If no word of the king had been heard by now, then chances were there never would be. Roxas quickly turned from the window and stretched, allowing himself a smile that would threaten to split his face. Swinging his legs over the piles of warmth begging him to stay tucked in for a few moments longer, the sleep-hazed teen let out a sudden gasp followed by a seethe as a shock of pain racked his whole lower body. Scrunching his eyes closed and then thrusting them open, the blonde groaned as he fell back upon his bedclothes.

Apparently when one curse ended, another began.

Rubbing his abdomen as he sifted through the drawer of his night table, he wondered why the servants who had so eagerly thrust him out of bed two and a half weeks ago and not to mention every day since were not hounding him about rising to face the day this morning. He shrugged off the thought as his lower abdomen gave another lurch. "_Where is the damn gauze?_" he mumbled in irritation. Finally feeling his fingers brush against the roughly woven fabric, he jerked it out of the drawer, inevitably unraveling it as he ran from his bed to retrieve some hopefully tolerable outfit from his wardrobe to dress for another day of peace and reading.

Pulling the last of the garment over his head; he awkwardly shuffled towards his mirror. The gauze was never comfortable and Roxas was sure it never would be. Grabbing a brush and quickly applying a few strokes to his unruly blonde mess, he daintily shaped a few stray locks on his front for good measure, smiling in his task. He just felt so –liberated! And better yet- no one could accuse him of anything. There were no witnesses to their time together except for prince and himself, and said prince had emerged unharmed and for the most part, un-offended. Giving a quick glance around the room to make sure he was alone, the blonde pursed his lips and began to whistle a light tune in his moment of bliss.

His bliss, however, was unknowingly about to be shattered.

He remained deaf to the hurried steps that grew closer and closer to his door, punctuating their halt with a loud _BANG _as the iron knocker smacked into contact with the stone wall. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat and his skin jump.

"ROXAS!" a familiar voice rang shrilly out into the small room. Standing against the door frame was a bent Naminé, face flushed bright pink and body bent, struggling to catch her breath. After swallowing dryly twice, she brought her eyes up to Roxas' concerned face. They held a mix of alert and fear which set the elder blonde far from at ease. The only other time he'd seen this look in his sister's eye was the day that the Head Knight had come to propose to Demyx…

Roxas pushed aside any growing superstition for the growing concern for his sister. "Naminé, why are you-"

"Roxas!" she interrupted her brother's question, suddenly standing straight. Her tongue became twisted in her nerves as she tried to explain her message. "You must come at once! It's… it's…. something's happ… You must come at once!" Naminé could feel her heart from her stomach to her ears. "Father's orders," she breathed.

* * *

_To the Grand-Lord Fairfax,_

_I wish to thank you for a most enjoyable visit to your manner and to inform you that your son, Roxas has been selected to be my spouse. He has exhibited great-_

Roxas' eyes stopped reading after the first line of the prince's letter. His tanned hand quivered and violently shook the thin leaf of paper it held clasped in its clammy fingers. The four corners were stained red from the pressed wax seal of the royal crest. His heartbeat rang against his ears and his face flushed. His mouth gaped, hovering between opened and closed, much like that of a fish as a single thought echoed about in his head.

…_How? _

"I know," a rich male voice rang out, backed with pride. "I don't know what you said to the prince, my son, but you most certainly must have a way with words. He's commanded for you to be brought to him exactly one week after this letter arrived! He seemed to be very….. _insistent_ about that…"

Roxas tore his eyes from the elegant calligraphy decorating the letter to stare at his father. Apparently he had made the mistake of thinking out loud.

"Yes… it is lovely…" a timid voice piped up.

"Naminé, why do you sound so sad?"

The girl traded a look of disbelief with her brother, before letting out a shuddered sigh. "It's nothing, father…" she lied flawlessly. "I'm just a little upset… over losing my brother."

"Oh, this does not mean he will cease to exist, my dear. You will see him again, I'm sure!"

"Yes, father," she shot Roxas a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you're right."

"This is such a wonderful day!" The Grand-Lady Fairfax leapt up from her seat, clasping her hands together. Her shining smile almost caused a pang of guilt in Roxas- _almost_. "Come Roxas, we have so much to do!" his mother jerked him away from the library. Roxas looked back as his sister, pleadingly. With a sadly angled brow, Naminé rolled her lips and looked down from her brother's panicked face. Some small sense of blemish bubbled in her heart. She felt, for some reason, that she could have changed this, even though she knew better.

Mouthing to herself in defeat, she allowed the cold sense of fault to wind about her spine and constrict her lungs as she saw the forms of her elated mother and stricken brother be pulled from her view.

* * *

The soft winds rising in the early morning of the new month announced the beginning of autumn's second half. The rattling wheels of a stuffed carriage pulling from the Fairfax Manor bounced about Roxas' limited atmosphere. He asked to be sent off alone that morning, having taken what little hours of the days before that were not limited to packing his "necessary" belongings to say his goodbyes. The most heart-felt belonged to Naminé, of course. He'd never felt tears on his fingers until that night. The memory of her babbled words of apology as he wiped her eyes was still incredibly fresh in his mind. He assured her that she had no cause for apology- she'd done nothing wrong. However, she still protested some strange guilt about the whole predicament, and for the first moment Roxas felt a deep remorse.

The idea of this day bloomed in his heart like a sickly flower that had fixed its roots through his veins and about the rest of his body. He was to wait outside of his home for the royal carriage, load it up, and then wait for however long it would take for the driver to pull to his in-law's manor, where he would stay a short while before taking residence in the palace. Roxas huffed- the fates and their cousin irony just absolutely _loved_ him, didn't they?

The crafty lord had managed to sneak a few of his favorites from the library before leaving. However, the energy to even read was sucked from him today. He felt… soulless. He glanced behind himself once more at the fast disappearing manor. He blinked as the dim gray was eaten by the blinding white of the late morning sky. Reaching between the front cover and the title page of the newest looking book, Roxas pulled out the creased letter, which had obviously been handled many times before in the past few days- first by his father in disbelief, by his mother in utmost joy, then his sister in shock, and finally by him in confusion. He ran his sky blues over the ink and parchment again. _Chosen… enjoyable… wit… lively… retrieved… _all the words jumped at his mood to make him feel as a piece of meat. Sighing in an air of pessimism, Roxas carefully slipped the letter back in its place and stacked the books on the carriage floor. Pressing his body against the cushioned bench, he was perfectly contented to let the dull roar of the wheels in the terrain lull him into sleep and the flower of his disdain to grow and root itself further.

A sudden lurch some time later jerked the poor teen out of his slumber-and his seat. In truth, he was never fully awake until he was thrown into the dusty wood of the carriage floor. Roxas felt the sudden sting of consciousness course through his veins and sucked in a breath a little too fast. A half second later, he let out a soft belch, moaning and rubbing the heel of his hand fiercely into his eyes. As he began to pick himself up out of the cramped space, a soft rapping at his door caught his attention:

"Excuse me, milord; we've arrived near the Ansgot manor. We'll be there in around ten minutes."

"Yea…yeah alright, fine, thank you," he plopped back on the red coushion.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the path, Demyx hopped hurriedly from one foot to the other, balancing his weight and excitement. Oh, this was it- the day his brother would join him in the royal court and, before he knew it, become the spouse of the prince!

The growing spot on the horizon sent chills down the blonde's spine as the dust billows edged closer. Finally, the carriage rattled to a halt. Anticipation pumped through Demyx's veins as the garnished door was swung open to reveal the sitting form of his brother.

"ROXAS!" the spastic blonde ran out to wrap his brother in a bone-crushing hug. "How have you been? How are mother and father? And Naminé- oh, she must be so lonely without us-"

Roxas tried to even his breathing against his emotion- it was taking all of his will power. "I could stand to trade places," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Might I learn my residence, Demyx?"

"Oh yes, wow, you must be tired, let me show you around…." Demyx grabbed his brother by his arm and jerked him away towards the weathered doors of his home. Stumbling against his brother's excited gait, Roxas threw a glance back to the carriage. All he could see was the brown, dusty bottom of the driver's pants as he slumped over one of Roxas' totes. Groaning, he faced forward into the Ansgot Manor in disgust.

Stepping into the grand foyer, Roxas' attention was immediately drawn to the shining crest suspended from the center of the double-ended staircase. The crest itself was blue, striped with a bendy, which was balanced on the left by a bear and on the right with a serpent. Beneath the base crossed two branches of laurel leaves.

"...Quite an ugly thing, isn't it?" Roxas muttered quietly to himself.

Demyx caught him starring and swiftly trotted over. "It certainly gets your attention, doesn't it?" He stepped beside his brother. "His father placed it there and requested it never be moved- just as a constant reminder to all of them of who they were."

_**"A reminder of who they were….."**_Demyx's last sentence beat against the walls of Roxas' mind and his semi-calmed mood rose once again. Eyes narrowing, he sucked in a long breath through his nostrils. There was only so much control in the boy. His brother's voice had turned to slurred, muffled tones flowing in one ear and out the other. "Show me to my room, please." Roxas drawled. His head never moved from glaring at the crest. He halfway wished the bear would come to life and eat him.

_Perhaps it would be more fitting if my fellow snake came to bite me,_ he mused. His fingers slowly rolled in and out of a fist.

"But we've only just-" Demyx stopped himself. The poor boy had just traveled all the way from home, he must be tired, or at the least a little nervous. He probably just wanted to relax. "Alright, um… just follow me,"

Marching up the tall stairs and down the left hallway, Demyx explained how his belongings would be brought at the nearest possible convenience, and then proceeded to exaggerate the size of his brother's luggage. Roxas never even bothered to listen. As his eyes swiftly traced the wall, his eye flitted to two enormous canvases centered along the walls. Both contained quite peculiar portraits: one of a sly looking, sleek blonde man, with some sort of compilation of metal in his left ear. His eyes were a steely blue, seeming to follow the two through narrowed eyelids. His strong jaw was set so his mouth was pressed into a thin line. Next to that portrait was another form of a domineering man. His skin was similar in hue to that of the last man's; however, his hair was long and coarse, nearly as black as the portrait's background. Two heavy sideburns wound themselves around his squared jaw coming to the perfect point near center. They drew the focus to his eyes, which were a deep indigo. Quite a peculiar color, but they still held the intensity of the blonde man's, and Roxas now felt the itch of four eyes etching into the back of his neck. He attempted to shrug the feeling off. Who were these men? Neither of them were Sir Ansgot. He quickly looked away when he'd noticed that Demyx had come to an abrupt stop.

"Ah, here we are!" he said brightly as ever, pushing back the carved door. Roxas quickly composed himself, walking into the secluded chamber. It was simple: one window, a bed, small wardrobe, and (to his surprise) even a small desk. It was obviously a guest chamber. He noticed that Demyx had already continued his long running blabber and began fiddling with the bed sheets. "Augh, I told them not to be slack on the sheets…"

Roxas sprinted to the back of the room. His gut was boiling. His patience had run out. "Shut the door Demyx," he spoke through gritted teeth.

Demyx let the clean linen fall from his hands and silently obeyed. "Is something wrong, Roxas?" _Poor guy must be nervous,_ he mused, pushing the door into place.

"Why?" Roxas spat. He never turned to face Demyx.

"Excuse me?" Demyx's brow furrowed. He cautiously stepped towards his brother.

"Why? Why did you have to tell the king about me?"

"Wha… I… I don't understand-"

Roxas flipped wildly, his face contorted in animosity. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T!" he threw his hand against his brother's cheek. Demyx shrank back, bringing a trembling hand to his cheek. "I wanted nothing of this- this- life! I only wanted to live quietly in the manor until I was able to attend my studies as I wanted to!" his lips quivered in emotion and his hands flew wildly to illustrate his anger. "I could have studied the world. I could have trekked nations… I could have known other lives, but now will I stay imprisoned in the stones of 'his grace' until the glorious day that death comes to liberate me and steal me away to another life, but until then I will live each and every day disgusted by your very existence!"

Demyx blinked and heaved momentarily, shocked at his brother's outburst against him, before gritting his teeth and returning the verbal wrath. "Just what the _hell_ is there for you to blame me for?" His eyes narrowed in rage. Roxas didn't respond- he only listlessly turned to face the opposite wall. Demyx sprinted across the stone floor and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. Tears already were burning at the corners of his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ turn away from me, _brat!_" he flipped his younger brother around and slapped him fiercely across the cheek. Roxas blinked in shock as he continued to stare down his now enraged brother. "What have I done that has been so horrible to you? Have I disenchanted you to the world? Think Roxas- do you honestly see yourself in any better a chance to experience the world and the most intelligent of life at its highest than as a monarch?"

"Life at its highest? Demyx, history has proven that monarchs are indeed some of the very most primal, and carnal people to have ever lived!"

"And you're going to tell me that they all can be grouped into that category? I told the prince about you because I felt- I felt you would be perfect to help him rebuild our kingdom, and apparently he think so as well! If the prince saw you as nothing more than an interesting or an amusing little toy, he would have simply done nothing or at the very most called you to be a "lady-in-waiting" at his disposal, not his _spouse!_" Demyx fumed.

"But _why_ did it have to be _me_?" Roxas spat.

"I don't _know,_" Demyx sneered. "Maybe fate is simply cruel, maybe this is some sort of 'path of destiny,' if you will, but the least you could do is learn to make the best of it."

"There's…there's got to be some way out!" Roxas began tearing his hair. "You understand this far better than I do…" he looked up at Demyx, a crazed look in his eyes. Demyx could feel his desperation as he felt Roxas' damp fingers wrap around his arms. "Tell me- tell me there's a way out."

Demyx wrenched his arms from Roxas' grasp and sniffled a breath. "THERE IS NO WAY OUT, ROXAS!" He brought his hand against the younger's cheek once more. "_This is reality Roxas!_ _Grow up and accept it!_"

Roxas let out a staggered exhale- barely loud enough for him to hear. His head began to softly wobble, side to side. His thinly parted lips, twitched to form some slew of silent curses. He turned away from his brother, wide-eyed in a flurry of hot emotions. He managed to walk far enough to balance against the wardrobe in the far corner.

Demyx could only stare. His tears ran freely now. He gulped, slowly and softly making his way to his brother. Gently, he reached out a pale, comforting hand to Roxas' shoulder. "I… Roxas-" Demyx's chest had slowed its heaving, though he was still scared and confused- he didn't understand his brother's rage. What was he so guilty of that he earned his brother's hate?

"_**Enough!**_" Roxas flipped once more, ripping his brother's hand away from his shoulder. "I should disown you as my brother!" Roxas threw his forearm against the wardrobe. He left the room, fuming.

Demyx fingered the tears running down his numb cheeks. How… was his baby brother capable of such hate? How could he…

"Gah!" Demyx grabbed his front in a crippling pain. He cringed and balanced himself against the abused wardrobe, letting out a short gasp. What- what was this? This shouldn't be happening, right? He felt a sudden hollowness dig its way into his heart. Something was wrong…


	9. More Great Pains and Even More Company

**Hey guys!**

**Holy crap, it is going to be so hard to get back into the swing of things after the holidays. Oh: Happy (late) 2009! Or better yet, happy XigDem year! Oh, how kick-ass this will be… despite my pre-calculus exam and the fact that my Chinese lessons schedule got screwed up… but it's getting better!**

**Also, because I need to, I'd like to thank the following users for faving/alerting: Hikari Tsuki Chi, Akuroku55, wingedsoldier, and APyro'sFlame.**

**also a special shout out to a very special Lady Shadow Angel. *insert eablorate smiley face here***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The week had passed in solitude for Demyx. A feeling of complete loneliness had settled upon him, not solely by the ignorance of his brother. For whatever reason, he could never shake the feeling of emptiness that seemed to be resonating from within. It surely wasn't the lack of his husband, for the last week. Yes, he missed him, but this- this was whole other level of complete sorrow. Even building a friendship with the medical apprentice- Magdalena was her name- couldn't lighten his mood.

It puzzled the young man from dawn until dusk, letting his mind rest only in dreams of his husband and his future child. Some nights, it would be a boy with both blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes, others it would be a girl with unscarred olive skin and hair of gold, having the same eyes as Demyx. The child's appearance varied, but they were always smiling and running, playing and living- loving, together. A whole family. The elder blonde's lips would twitch into a smile every night and slip away at another sunrise and a reminder of his current misery. Blinking at the beams, he'd simply shiver at the empty space against his back and drag himself away from his bed as that constant question of his inner lament came to plague him for another day. However, in one swift blow, his question was one day was cruelly answered.

It was the eve of Roxas' departure. Bitter air still hung alive between the two brothers. To avoid each other's presence they simply sulked from room to room or hall to hall, never bothering to even glance at the other and the intrigued servants acted as go-betweens for every occasion when Roxas would dare to request something. Demyx was already anticipating the return of his husband from the unexpected week-long stay with the prince at the central palace of the kingdom. Apparently, the prince had gone livid with last minute arrangements and such and was to the point of literally ripping his hair out, and then had to retrieve some persons at a distant manor. Xigbar was already a day late and Demyx was getting worried.

After around an hour of pacing around all the stories of the manor, he felt the familiar jerk of his insides which were undoubtedly nature's call and scurried to reach the privy. Once behind the lacquered door, he let out a sigh of relief that was inexplicably followed by the same sharp stab that had hit him a few days earlier. Sure, there had been smaller stings in between, but not even the first throb was this fierce. Demyx's panic only rose as he felt a soft warmth fill the fabric between his legs. Hands shaking and heart pounding, he ripped the fabrics around his waist away from his skin and gasped.

Red.

It was red- it was _blood._

A moment of silent shock passed and he let out a shriek of alarm, echoing beyond the wooden walls of the privy. He could feel his skin jumping with the palpitations of his heart as he jerked his trousers back on and threw the door open, breaking the rusted latch. Balancing against the door, he could even smell the putrid metallic scent of the blood getting stronger- it was making him dizzy, almost insane. He somehow summoned all his balance and ran, tears collecting in his eyes, further blurring his vision. His throat clenched and the familiar lump began to form and harden. He attempted to swallow it back two or three times, jerking his head left and right, up and down- but no matter where he looked, no one seemed to be there. Another shock of pain wracked his body and he staggered to a stop, not breathing so much as heaving air in and out. He stumbled to his left and fell against a wall, supporting himself with one arm and holding his waist with the other. His slender fingers dug into the wrinkles of his clothes and his skin as he bent forward and looked down- the disgusting red horror had soaked through his trousers.

He couldn't hold back any longer. The tears fell as freely as the agonized gasps and moans coming from the poor man's mouth. He sank to his knees and the scent of blood was pushed closer to him. He felt his stomach churn and his tongue pull deeper into his mouth. He was going to be sick. The bile churned and the sorrow had reached its peak. He was going to be sick, and he was going to die here- alone.

"Grand-Lord Demyx? Hello?" a soft voice was echoing- so soft he'd barely heard it bouncing between the stones of the manner's halls. Demyx choked back his bile enough to look up to see where the voice was coming from. A shadow was growing along the sunlit wall and the voice was getting louder.

"Excuse me- my lord? Grand-Lord?" the shadow began to shorten and connected to a modestly draped figure of a teen girl hopping along the stones in a hurried motion, her soft red waves of hair bouncing behind her. It was Magdalena. As luck would have it, she turned her dainty head to the right.

"Oh, there you are Grand-Lor… GARND-LORD!" the girl shrieked.

"Magdalena…" The blonde Lord swallowed. "Help me…"

* * *

Roxas punched the last of his garments into the already cramped space of his luggage, inwardly smiling that this was the last damned night he'd have to be in this place. However, the fact that he would soon be in the palace with the royal pain of the Twilight Kingdom and later forced to marry him had indeed cancelled out all his joy and killed all his sensory connection to the world around him. His mouth was pulled into a tighter line than usual- the entire week had passed and he still felt no need to reconcile with his brother; not even on this, the evening before his departure. He latched the last parcel closed and threw it to the ground languidly, flopping against the edge of the (now over-starched) bed. Closing his eyes against the room and the world, he drew in a slow, tempered breath, bidding himself to relax despite the situation.

It was silent for a moment. The soft hum of what could be thought as the stones of the walls speaking to each other were the only noise in the entire room. But the hum soon grew to a rumble, then the rumble to the clear and concise mad tapping of foot against stone. Perhaps even a whisper or two.

Curious, Roxas drew himself away from the wrinkled sheets of the bed and crept towards the door to his room. Gently pulling the ancient handle towards himself, he opened the door just enough to see out through a just-so-wide crack. A flurry of whispering maids suffocating the midwife passed by, followed by the dark form of the grim physician behind the whole scuttle, carrying a mess of fabrics besotted in blood in his gnarled old hands. Roxas knew he had seen the clothes before- they were his brother's clothes!

Despite his previous proclamation that such an event as this would give him eternal joy, Roxas' breath hitched in his throat and his gut seemed to drop a level. The worst of scenarios began to creep into all the folds and corners of his mind. How had it happened? Poison was out of the case since there was blood- stabbing then? Repeatedly, or just one straight blow? What about decapitation? Suicide, even?

Roxas shook his panicked thoughts away: _Your losing yourself already, now get a grip, and STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! _He told himself. Pulling the door fully away from the frame, he stuck his body outside, inch by inch, darting his eyes around for someone behind the herd. To the left- no one. To the right- no one. Finally, he sighed and stepped away from his room, deciding to investigate for himself. Turning his back to the wall, he pulled the door back into its slot and turned once more to face the hall. Upon looking up, he saw the figure of a girl dressed in the same garb as the physician, starring at the frightful portraits of the two men with the burning eyes. He jumped, blinking his eyes at the girl. At the burst of noise beside her, the girl's concentration on the portraits was broken with a small blink and scrunch of the eyebrows before turning to face the startled Roxas: "Oh! My lord! I didn't see you- I didn't mean to startle you!" she bowed curtly. "My name is Magdalena, the physician's apprentice," She said brightly.

Roxas smiled and made a short bow in return. "It's an honor, Magdalena," he said, suddenly courteous. "I trust you know who I am?"

"Yes! You're the Grand-Lord Demyx's brother, and our next queen!"

Roxas swallowed the smart remark that was threatening to fall from his tongue. How fast had the word spread? _Easy now, be a good snake- don't bite the blissfully innocent… damn it, why are you still USING that? _He warned himself. "Yes, indeed I am. Now, seeing as you are the physician's apprentice, I trust you are a very knowledgeable girl, right?"

Magdalena giggled. "Yes, I am!"

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where my brother is?" Roxas asked. The girl's bright face suddenly fell dark.

"Oh…" she bit her lip and jerked her eyes away from the blonde. "I… well… I don't know how I should say it… but perhaps you should go see him- I'm sure he'd like a visit from someone who loves him right now." The poor girl failed to notice the twitch in the blonde's lips as she bowed again and skipped off down the vacant hall. "Good day, milord."

"Good day, dear lady…" Roxas said, eyes boring holes into the stones in front of him, allowing his confusion to sink in. Following the moment of stillness, he pulled his feet away from their spots and began to trot down the hollowed hall, for once ignoring the eyes in the back of his neck from the menacing portraits upon the wall.

Climbing the short sub-flight of stairs leading to the master's level of the manor, Roxas stepped tenderly, as a child sneaking away from his bed in the middle of the night. He didn't know why he was so afraid of getting caught- he wasn't trespassing… he hoped. He felt as if he was impeding on a private moment. It was something that hadn't bothered him horribly before, however the vibe of absolute hopelessness made this place somewhere surely no one wanted to be- like a prison of some sorts. Had it always been this depressing? "Demyx?" Roxas called out for his brother. He received no answer. He called out again, stepping closer each time: "Demyx? Are you here?"

_Are you alive?_ Is what he wanted to say. Straining his ears to pick up even the faintest twig scratching against the window, he picked up the soft sob echoing from the room which held the Ansgot crest on the door. _Did they put the damn thing everywhere?_ Roxas thought. Composing himself, he reached up to gently rap his knuckles against the bare area around the crest. As if on cue, a muffled wail seeped through the door, slow and lamenting in sound. Curiosity once again flickered within Roxas and he gently pushed the door away.

"Demyx?"

The form that was once his brother was now a heap of sheets and misery. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red and swollen from crying. His skin seemed a sickly pale, almost that of Naminé's. The loose, white sick gown didn't help the picture much, either. He brought the sleeve of his gown under his nose to wipe away all the mucus and tears that had fallen, moving then to his cheeks and his forehead. After vigorously rubbing his already puffy lids, Demyx let out a shuddered sigh and looked up. He must've been in a deeper hysteria then he though. Surely that couldn't be his brother standing there.

Nevertheless, he chose to speak to the illusion. "Hello Roxas," he said shakily. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see that you were still alive."

"Yes, your favorite play-thing is still breathing." The elder blonde sighed. "Though I almost wish I could say otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said approaching the bed steadily, just enough for the crying man not to notice. "I saw the maids and the doctor whispering and carrying some sort of bloodied cloth- to be completely honest, I was sure you were dead!"

"No… not me." Demyx choked. "Could you bring me some water from the basin, over there?"

Roxas obliged and trotted over to the basin, pouring the water ladle by ladle into the near-by cup. Demyx continued to stare listlessly out the window where the outline of a bare tree rested in black against the dying sunlight. "You know," he said. "I feel as barren as that tree out there. Do you see it?"

Roxas paused, setting the full glass near the basin. He turned to the window, eyeing said tree for a moment, then back to his brother. "Yes," he answered. "It's plain as day." He picked up the glass once more. "But why, Demyx? Although I see you do look worse than usual." Roxas let his familiar sarcasm slip as he brought the water to his brother.

Demyx didn't bother reacting to his brother's quip. "Roxas, you know our… our 'curse', right?" he asked.

"Ugh… how could I forget?"

"I… I know what it means now."

Roxas was puzzled. "What… pray tell, what to do you mean?"

"I was excited… perhaps a little too much, but I couldn't wait to tell you. But after that evening, I thought it was best to leave you alone; I thought it could wait-"

Roxas was growing impatient. He reached out to grip his brother's shoulders. "Tell me, Demyx!"

"I wanted to tell you," the elder blonde drawled. "That I was pregnant…"

Roxas' eyelids peeled off of his eyes like lightening. "YOU'RE _**WHAT?!**_" His heart was slamming relentlessly against his ribcage: "Why didn't you tell me- wait, are you even sure? How could you tell?"

"The midwives and the physicians could come to no other conclusion for my numerous ailments…" the elder said listlessly. "I trust them to know their trade… I was suffering all the indications…"

Roxas paused and shook his head brutally from side to side. He swallowed. "Does… does this mean it could happen to me as well?" His voice was barely above a scratched whisper.

Demyx opened his mouth to answer, but Roxas began to babble once more, pacing the room. "How long has it been? Do mother and father know?"

"Roxas, I…"

"And what about Naminé? You know she'll definitely want to hear this!" his flailing arms matched the urgency with which he spoke.

"Roxas-"

"Oh, forget the family- what has your husband said? Does he even know? He's certainly not going to throw you into the street, is he?"

"ROXAS!"

The younger brother immediately halted. "What? I'm just confused as to why you didn't tell me you're pregnant!"

Demyx felt his gut churn and tears spill once more. "I WAS pregnant."

"…What do you mean 'was'?" Roxas gasped. "Oh Demyx, you didn't-"

"_**No!**_" Demyx shrieked. He'd read his brother's tone. "You sick bastard, I could never bring myself to do such a thing as… as _**that!**_" he heaved a few more angry breaths. "I miscarried."

Roxas was dumbfounded. This was too overwhelming: he and his brother… they could bear children? And he'd already suffered a miscarriage? Suddenly, the blonde felt a fool and the apprentice girl's words were ringing about his head again: _**"…You should go see him… someone who loves him…"**_

Roxas swallowed a gulp of air, letting a strong guilt wash over him and diving forward to bring his arms around his brother's back. Demyx embraced him back with a sudden ferocity that did not suit his current state of sorrow. He failed to hold back from sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Roxas pulled against the loose wrinkles of the gown, as if he was holding on not just for the sake of his sanity and being, but for that of his brother's.

They stayed clutched for a long moment of silence, simply holding each other in forgiveness. "Forgive me, Demyx," he finally whispered. "I've been a horrible brother."

"As have I."

"Oh, no," Roxas said. "You've only thought of me this whole time- even when we were growing up. I was so selfish…"

"The middle child always has problems." Demyx said.

"And the eldest is always the goody-goody brat." Roxas spat back. "Besides, we both know Naminé's the favorite."

Demyx began shaking against his brother, but not from tears. Though his face was still soaked, for the first time that day, Demyx was laughing- genuinely laughing. Roxas soon followed as precious memories of his childhood began to flood back to him, and before they both knew it they were reconciled and even snorting together, cheerful with each other at last.

Amidst the uproar, they'd failed to notice the door opening and someone entering until a (now) familiar voice sounded in the room. "Grand-Lord Demyx, you're laughing!"

The brother's broke their embrace to face the voice in the doorway. "Magdalena!" Demyx said softly. "What are you doing here?" his voice was not harsh, only curious.

"The Head Knight is returned- and he's got someone with him."

The brothers' minds could only shoot to one conclusion- "The _prince_?" they asked in unison.

"No, it's a lady. And she's quite scary looking, too."

"A…lady?"

Magdalena didn't seem the least bit phased. "Come now, we must get you dressed."

* * *

Roxas held his brother's arm all the way down the stair case. It didn't seem nearly as daunting now since some of the gloom had lifted, though an air of waiting depression still lingered. The brothers had whispered and reminisced for a good part of the short walk, but when Demyx's eyes wandered to meet with Xigbar's, he flew from his brother's side, down the rest of the staircase, and into his husband's waiting arms. Roxas remained on the stairs, smiling dimly. His eyes wandered over to the party beside the Head Knight. It wasn't a woman- it was _women_. Three of them to be exact. Well, one was a little girl, but there were three nonetheless.

The first was a tall, slender blond- but it was blond like he'd never seen before. It was … electric, like pure lightening. A few strands had been styled back to create what looked like antennae. Her green eyes burned with the same ferocity of her hair. Her skin was smooth, so she must have been young. But despite her supposed youth, the air about her was serious and grim. Her coal black gown, which was certainly not a style of this kingdom' culture, was covered in a shapeless widow's cape. She held one of the little girl's hands in her own, and her tastefully lined eyes blinked as she watched the Head Knight and his spouse embrace and exchange sweet nothings. There was something of a longing and sadness in her eyes.

Roxas' eye jumped down to the girl. The blonde woman was obviously her mother and he began to question if she wasn't the Head Knight's mistress, and the girl an illegitimate child. Rage once again began to boil in the blonde boy until he studied the girl further- her jaw was square, though of a rounded feminine style. Her hair was a thick black and hung free down to her waist. And her eyes- a piercing indigo. She was a spitting image of the ominous fellow in the second portrait.

Roxas was beginning to put the pieces together as he let out a breath of relief, but the third woman remained a mystery. She wasn't old- just _aged._ Her olive skin looked rough when touched by sunlight and she covered her hair in a scarf sparing her bangs and a few tendrils of bushy brown hair that had managed to escape the tight cloth around her head. Her gown and frock were plain, but clean and starched to a perfect shape. They barely moved as she leaned all her weight against a single crutch so that her whole body was at a slight angel. But aged as she was, her eyes were young and alive: deep brown, and warm, they smiled up at Roxas who'd lingered on the stair case for far too long.

"Well, what's this?" the crippled woman spoke. "Has no one ever told you it's impolite to spy? Come down and introduce yourself!" she smiled.

"Oh, Roxas!" Xigbar had finally looked away from his doting spouse. "It's good to see that you're well. Please, do join us!"

Roxas jerked himself away from the stair case and his analytical daze: "It's good to see you in good health as well, Sir Ansgot." He stepped away from the last stair, bowing low to the Head Knight.

The graying man bowed back and cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce our new company-" he stepped back, gesturing towards the blond woman. "This is my sister-in-law, Larxene, and my niece, Yanamari."

The blond woman's lips pulled back into a small smile. "Thank you for that …pleasing introduction." Her accent was thick with elongated "I"s of her words and her vocabulary was strange-she was obviously a foreigner. She turned to face the rest of the room. "As you have probably already found I am not initially of this land. My roots lie in the land of Hollow Bastion. I began to live here when I was to be married to Xigbar's Brother, Xaldin." She swallowed hard at the statement. "He was a powerful man, but he perished during the last of the Nerevos Crusades. My daughter is all that I have left of him."

The girl at her side finally looked up from the ground in front of her. Her wide eyes appeared both scary and innocent- a strange combination that could be accomplished only by a child. "If you please-" the girl had clearly been raised in the Twilight Kingdom. "I would like to be called Anemone."

Larxene squeezed her daughter's hand. "Daughter, we've already discussed this."

"But mother-"

"Enough!" her voice became louder, stricter than it had been. It startled the rest of the room, before falling back to its original tone. "Please, little Yana," she begged. "Not now…"

The girl turned her head back down and forced her gaze between her toes. Her mother now felt the need for an explanation once again. "It was the name her father gave her," she said continuing her story. "I am here so that I may await the arrival of Xigbar's later brother, Luxord. He has proposed marriage to me, and my daughter needs a father."

Roxas noticed Yanamari's face grow a tad bit sadder. Demyx allowed his face to fall at the words and snuck closer against his husband.

"Thank you Larxene, you didn't have to tell us everything," the Head Knight spoke with pure sincerity. He was her brother-in-law didn't want her to be in pain.

"Well, what else was I to do?" her voice suddenly sharp and alive. "I suppose I could have let you tell them later, but this way I have saved a many annoying questions."

Roxas clamped his lips shut and suppressed a giggle. He loved how people were almost forced to be blunt when speaking a second language or dialect. It saved time, it was productive and it was highly amusing, all at the same time. The crippled maid however threw her head back in a roar of haughty laughter.

Xigbar opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again and shake his head side to side. "Yes, of course, Larxene. Now who is this?" he bent his neck in the direction of the laughing maid.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said, wiping her eyes from the slight tears building along the edge of her eyelids. "I don't need an introduction."

Larxene immediately turned to the woman. "Of course you must! Everyone, this is my midwife and Yanamari's governess, Jeanette."

"A pleasure to acquaint all of you," the aged woman grasped lower on her crutch with one arm, bending a bit lower before pushing herself back to the top. Both her eyes and lips were smiling. "Oh, and in the action's of milady, I might as well tell you all why I use this horrid thing-" she said wiggling the crutch beneath her arm. Humming a faint, upbeat tune, the maid pulled her skirt up to around her knees, revealing only one sturdy, built leg. While everyone else gasped or bit their lip in pity and disgust, Larxene and Yanamari were completely impassive. Jeanette only laughed again. "Oh, don't be so shocked- I earned this fighting of a couple of sheep bandits on my father's old farm."

"You mean they chopped your leg _off_?" Demyx asked; shocked at both the idea and how calm the ma'am was about the whole ordeal.

"No," she smiled. "They only cut it, but by the end of some time, it was horribly infected, and we had no choice! I guess I should've taken Mother's advice and rested for once... not to mention dressed it properly."

Roxas and his brother exchanged looks. Larxene and Yanamari were intimidating, but Jeanette was simply frightening- perhaps even possessed. Sudden footsteps broke the gathering awkward silence between the companies. In came Magdalena, covered by a grease-smeared apron, obviously from being recruited into kitchen duty. "Sir Ansgot, dinner is-" the lively red-head caught site of the one-legged maid and broke into a smile and a run. "Jeanette!"

The maid balanced herself once again against the old crutch, extending her free arm to embrace the fast approaching child. "Magdalena, my dear! Come give your old bat of a cousin a hug!"

The cousins met in a cheerful embrace of giggles. "You're not even close to an old bat yet dear cousin, you've not sprouted nearly enough wrinkles! And your voice has stayed at a tolerable, un-screeching tone!"

"Clever and complementary, as always- tell me, how have you been these past long years?"

The reunited cousins chatted wildly. While the rest were bemused with the show, Roxas waved Demyx down and brought him away to his side, standing upon his toes to whisper: "You know you must tell him."

"What?" the elder blonde whispered back loudly.

"Do not 'what' me, Demyx! You know you must. He is your husband."

"But, no… not now."

"Then when, Demyx? _When?_ When the rest of the year has passed and he sees you have not swollen with child?"

Demyx remained silent, eyes downcast.

"Was he as enthused as you were?"

Demyx swallowed hard, recalling all the pampering and tender kisses to his abdomen. "I… in a sense, yes."

"Then please take my advice this once," Roxas begged. "Do not make him wait under the illusion he is still going to be a father. I know it's not quite the best way to say it, but… one must strike while the iron is hot." Demyx gently darted his eyes side to side before sighing in resignation, mouthing a "yes" to his brother. Roxas watched as his brother's hands began to tremble once more, cupping around his mouth and the Head Knight's ear. Reading the man's expression, it went from amuse to concern in the snap of an instant.

"Magdalena," he spoke. The two chatting girls popped their heads up to attention. "Why don't you show our guests the way to the dining hall? Surely they are tired and hungry from the trip. We will join you momentarily."

"Yes sir!" the girl chirped. She grabbed hold of her cousin's robe and jerked her around to the West Hall. As the cheerful duo hobbled away, Xigbar gently draped his arm across Demyx's already tensed shoulders, looking at the ever-so-rudely deserted remainder of guests. "If you will excuse us," he turned towards Demyx, who was already nervously wringing his hands together. He would not face his husband. Xigbar sighed in worry and mild irritation. "We must leave your company for a short time."

The scarred man and his spouse began to trek towards and up the previous staircase. Roxas, instead of following the fading footsteps of Magdalena and Jeanette, slowly and stealthily crept behind the arch of the stairwell to wait. His breath bounced from his nose, to the stone, and back against his skin that was covered and pin-pricked in goose bumps. His chest rose steady and heavily. He felt that he still lacked some penitence that was due to his brother for his earlier outburst. Perhaps what Demyx had said was right. But now, right or wrong didn't matter- familial instinct had taken over.

"You certainly are a sneaky one, are not you?"

Roxas jumped, clambering against the wall. He spun, pressing his hand against his rapidly beating heart. "La…Lady Larxene? What are you doing here?" he gasped. "And where's your daughter?"

Indeed, the Lady was standing alone. She let out a small firm laugh. "My daughter has gone to be in the watch of her governess. I trust her, she is a wise child. Also, I have some business to discuss with Xigbar she would be hurt to hear." She bent her head gently to the side. "And you are…?"

Roxas quickly regained composure. "My name and title is Lord Roxas Fairfax. I am-"

"Ah!" The lady let out a stronger laugh and her eyes sparkled. "I know who you are."

"You… you do?"

"Yes, you are the brother of my brother-in-law's spouse;" she smiled slyly. "And you have been chosen to be our next queen, correct?"

Roxas grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. I beg of you, ma'am, how did you know?"

"Do you think I am at complete unawares to the affairs of my brother-in-law?" she smiled. "He has been very kind to me from the first moment I entered this family. Leaving Hollow Bastion was not easy for me," She paused, and her eyes began to fade again. "But now that I think on it, it was not as hard at all as Xaldin's death." She sighed, low and slowly. "I- I envy him sometimes… he was the last person my husband saw… but Yanamari and I were the last he spoke of … so I suppose there is a balance."

Roxas smiled. "Your daughter looks just like her father. If you don't mind me asking, does that bring you sorrow, or good memories?"

"Well, It is strange… sometimes-wait," she snapped her head to Roxas. His skin immediately was shocked with a layer of icy nerves. "How do you know the looks of my husband?"

"Isn't his portrait hanging in the guests' chamber hall?" Roxas tried to steel himself against her glare.

"Oh," her eyes and face softened. "Yes… it does. It is beside the room I used to reside in when I was in mourning. The other work holds my future husband Luxord." The Lady's voice took on a slight curve of disgust at the end of her statement and Roxas let out a chortle.

"I think you and I have the same outlook on our marriages, dear Lady."

The two snickered and were continuing their banter, when the all too familiar sound of wood smacking against aged stone echoed about the foyer. As the smack faded, the jerking echoes of sobs replaced the noise and were soon joined by hurried foot-falls. Roxas ran to the lowest edge of the stone banister that allowed him to peak over to the stairs. A blurred shape flashed across his vision and he blinked at the man-made wind that dried his eyes.

A second set of hurried steps caught his attention. The blur was being followed by the Head Knight: "Demyx- Demyx wait!" The blurred form of his spouse only let out another sob and continued down the vacant corridor, completely careless of where it led him, so long as no one caught up to him. Futilely, Xigbar continued to call out to him, nearly tripping against the stairs. "Demyx, listen to me! Don't run from me!"

The crying man had fled from sight. "I-" the man seethed and gripped his face in his bronzed, scarred hand. "I'm as aggrieved as you are…"

Roxas pounced in front of the man, demanding an answer. "What happened in there?" he asked, now feeling the need to play his brother's hero. "Have you said something?"

"I-" Xigbar sighed. "He only told me of the miscarriage." He paused to turn to Roxas. "I trust you knew?"

The blonde swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

Xigbar shook his head. "I was stunned. He wouldn't even let me hold him while he wept."

"Xigbar?" Larxene had pulled away from the stairwell's shadows. "What is this?"

The Head Knight pulled away to whisper between himself and the Lady. Her brow was furrowed, concentrating heavily on each word passing from the man's mouth. If he had not already spoken with her, it would seem to Roxas that she did not understand the words. In the end the man dropped his hand away from the lady's ear and his mouth. Larxene's lips pressed into tight line, parting when she drew a slow, staggered breath. She turned an exhausted face to Xigbar. "Perhaps, we should simply eat and let the boy mourn for a while," she said in a heavy tone. She stepped towards the West Hall with Xigbar at her side. Roxas followed from a good distance behind.

"It seems," she continued. "That this family is doomed to loss."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter nine. What do you think? I aplogize for the length. Also I've found that Basque names are quite pretty. Yanamari's name means "bitter grace." I figured it fit her and Larxene's situation. anyways, excuse my blabber... I'm off to write more before school begins again!**


	10. And the Subtlety Comes Crashing Down

Yeah, this is going to sound like the blondest thing ever, but-

I FOUND OUT I HAD A WHOLE EXTRA WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL! So, I got to type a little more, and for that I'm grateful! There is a problem though- I've not been able to type as much as I'd like thanks to school, but I also want to get his done, because I've had a blast writing it. I know some of you aren't big fans of long ANs, but I'm going to need your opinion on this. So, here's the plan:

I've written all the major landmark scenes. I could continue uploading, but I would only upload those chapters- it would still flow, but I'd have to cut TToBHQ:TB (this fic) off at the wedding, and from there it would connect to the previously released TToBHQ, and then I would upload a whole new thingy just for the major happenings. This would also encourage a faster moving storyline and quicker updates.

**OR,** I could continue to type as I have been, but it would be a WHOLE lot longer between updates that it already has been. (by the way, I'm sorry about that…). So, review me, message me, do whatever- I may even have to use a poll for it like I did last time. So… let me know!

NOW the good part- A special thanks to those of you who have favorited/alerted the story/me: **Mizuko Renka, sarahstoletheworld, RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, GryffindorDA, and to all of you who have reviewed and read and inspired me to keep me going! THANK YOU!**

Also: this chapter isn't exactly the best- I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I'm sick right now, and thanks to AP classes, my creative juices have collectively gone down the shitter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

So, here's more- enjoy!

* * *

Roxas hopped from one foot to the other as he stood in front of the terrifying man's portrait, who was now named Xadlin. Despite only knowing the Lady Larxene for such a short time, he felt a deep compassion for her and her daughter. Yanamari was old enough to have at least gotten to have known her father before his death- and he was certain that the poor girl knew what death was. He had also found a new respect for Xigbar, now knowing he had watched his brother die. According to Larxene, the two were very close with only a year's difference in age. Apparently, the prince would complain to them of how seemingly wonderful of brothers they were, while he and his own sibling were constantly at odds. The whole of the Ansgot family had been surprised to see Xaldin marry (having previously un-officially sworn to bachelorhood for life), and to a noble of Hollow Bastion, no less. They had met when he and the rest of his brothers had been sent to oversee a particularly large and precious trade between the two lands shortly after the second Nerevos Crusade, in which Larxene's father was the chief dealer. It had required them to stay at the least a month and her father had opened up his home to the Ansgot brothers in a grand show of hospitality. Having exchanged many things over the short period of time, the two continued contact by letters and on rare occasion a secret meeting until at last, Xadlin had come to break with her family, who had surprisingly enough agreed to the union (being a legitimate son of the king's right-hand man had to be good for something). The birth of Yanamari had soon replaced their wedding as the most joyful moment of her life. She loved watching her daughter grow and play with her father- they were two peas in a pod, always "battling," playing dragon and knight. More often than not, Yanamari would ask for her father to tell her one of his great tales from battle as a bedtime story.

"_It is the kind of romance story in which a girl like me does not belong,"_ she smiled sadly.

But, however joyful her life was, her world and memories were shattered when Xigbar and Luxord had both returned from the third and final Nerevos Crusade- alone. When she asked of her husband's presence, Xigbar would not speak or look at the woman, and Luxord would simply avert his eyes. She asked them a second time, receiving the same response. She simply glared at the two: _"Cowards, you are lying."_ But even in the very depths of her soul, she knew he had died, and shut herself away from the world. Not even Yanamari's pleas could lighten her mood. But above all, she could not cry: _"I wanted to call him foolish, saying he deserved to be killed for going to such a thing, but I knew in truth he was only performing his duty. But with the exception of the first night, despite my own confusion of emotions, I could not cry, even though I loved the man."_

Roxas continued to let his imagination sculpt the scenes to be as bright and fresh as Larxene's words had made them. Inside his mind buzzed and flitted, but his eyes listlessly moved from side to side, watching the servants running in and out of the guest room like clockwork, bringing the Lady's things in and dragging his belongings out. Roxas blinked slowly to relieve the light burn creeping across his eyes- apparently in his concentration he had forgotten to blink. His stomach still turned in little waves with the same sick tingle of depression he felt when he first set foot in this place. But the fire of animosity had been replaced by guilt. As much as Roxas hated the idea of having to go and marry the prince, he now felt that he owed it to his brother, to truly repent from his anger and selfishness. Even if someone were to try to persuade him otherwise, he knew his stubborn heart would never settle until the deed was done.

He had tried to say goodbye to his brother before he was called to leave, but the poor man couldn't be called from his chambers, no matter how loud his brother shouted or how hard he rammed his body against the door. Around a few minutes into this outburst, the Head Knight came to calm the boy down.

"It's no use," he said. "I even had to sneak into bed with him last night."

Finally giving up, he merely addressed him through the wood, letting him know of his departure, sympathy and love: "I…I must leave now, Demyx, but I only wished to say goodbye."

Nothing could be heard coming from the other side- not even a scuffle.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. But… uh, things will get better, I promise!" even Roxas winced at his last statement. He had no idea of what to say in a situation like this. Sighing, he decided to finish and do it quickly: "I thank you for having me- I love you, brother. Please, cheer up, and I will see you again before you know it."

With the final statement, Roxas pulled his form away from the surprisingly cold wood, turning to the Head Knight. "Pardon me," he drawled. "But, I presume that everything is ready?"

"Yes," the bronzed man replied. "If you please, follow me."

The two odd figures wound themselves down the staircase from the chamber halls. The air was shallow, carrying a sense of apprehension, even after Xigbar broke the silence. "You will be escorted by my own carriage to the palace. There, you will be given all you need to know and be educated for a short time by the old queen's court before the wedding and coronation." The scarred man's voice took on an upbeat twinge. "If you're lucky, the prince might even come out to receive you himself."

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes. "… Wonderful."

After fastening his cloak fast around his neck, he turned to bow to the Head Knight in gratitude. "I thank you for receiving me- even now." He bent his body low and hovered for a moment before slowly drawing back up.

The knight bowed back. "You're welcome, Lord Roxas- Engaged of the Prince."

The blonde's face twisted in an instant. "…Excuse me?"

"Oh," Xigbar laughed. "I forgot to mention- that will be you're title until you become… well… _Queen _Roxas."

At this point, the emotions and events of the past month had become such a blurred mush for Roxas it made him dizzy to even think about it. He simply let out a sigh and let his eyelids droop. "Thank you, sir Ansgot," He spoke exhaustedly. He turn to exit the manor. "Oh," he turned abruptly. "Before I leave, may I ask something of you?"

The knight was hesitant, but soon considered no more harm could be done: "What is it, Engaged of the Prince?"

Roxas let the new title blow over his head. "Please, continue to take genuine care of my brother, and send my farewell and best wishes to the Lady Larxene and Yanamari."

Xigbar's thin lips cracked open into a smile. "You have my word, Roxas."

Roxas returned the smile and bowed once more. "Thank you, Sir Ansgot. Now, if you'll excuse me," he began to walk away from the manor's threshold. "I must go to meet my fat-" the boy caught himself just in time. "…Destiny."

* * *

All too short a time later for the poor Engaged of the Prince, the transport from manor to palace had come to an end. As he huffed, waiting for the rumbling of the driver's dismount to cease, he tried to prepare himself to act civil, keeping his brother in mind. If for no one else, he would do this for his family. As the last tremble left the wood of the carriage, Roxas lazily reached over to pop the door open, forcing a smile. But before he could push the door the whole of the way open, he found it slammed back into place. He jerked his fingers back hurriedly, allowing the sting of shock to pass through his body. "Excuse me," he asked, already ill-tempered. "Whoever you are, would you be so kind as to let me _out_?"

"Forgive me, Engaged of the Prince, sir," came a hurried, whispered reply. "But we must wait, so that you may be presented properly. We have only stopped here to gain clearance to enter."

"What?" Roxas spat in an angry whisper. "How long will that-"

The sudden jerk of the carriage answered his question as he banged his head against the (fortunately) padded wall. His eyes narrowed. Now the fates were just playing with him, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

And to be quite honest, he didn't want to find out.

Finally, the tormented ride had come to an end and a flustered Roxas leapt out of the not-so-swiftly-opened carriage door. He walked briskly with heavy footfalls through the open front gate, forcing the husky footman who'd followed him into a light trot. "Engaged of the Prince, please, wait!"

Roxas cringed at the sour title settling in his ears, but stopped nonetheless:_ I wish I knew his acquaintance so that I may insult him by name…_ "Yes, footman?" his tone was more condescending then he had intended.

The footman, however, let it pass unnoticed. "We must go into the West Wing and follow the largest staircase to the throne room! Now, please, Lord Roxas, follow me." The footman waddled down said wing, causing Roxas to snort: _well, at least he's not using that damn title…_ Roxas marched up the stairs in a hard manner, putting a little masculine defiance in each step in contrast with the tip-tip-tat of the footman's canter. Finally, they reached the final landing: Roxas, with his face flushed and mouth clamped shut, and the footman softly panting. After finally letting the poor stout man catch his breath, Roxas approached the grandest doors heed ever seen. Truly an expert work, the legacy and legend of the first king of the Twilight Kingdom was carved in expert detail. Every dip and curved trench perfectly demonstrated every battle, every celebration, and every stunning detail of the history he'd been taught since he was a boy.

The footman popped out in front, seemingly out of nowhere to Roxas who had been so taken in by the amazingly crafted doors. He knocked twice, and the hum of silence continued only for a moment.

"PRESENTING THE HONORED LORD ROXAS FAIRFAX, ENGAGED OF THE PRINCE!" a booming voice from the other side of the door caused the blonde to jerk and sent another throb of shock throughout his body.

Roxas merely threw his face into his hand and groaned. "…Oh..."

The heavy doors were jostled open with a majestic rumble, revealing little by little the sparsely populated throne room. There, dead center, the first thing to meet Roxas' eyes was the Prince himself-Axel. His appearance was blistering as always. It gave the eyes which were not used to his constant presence a merry burn. All his features were defined as beautifully as they had been the day they'd first met, from the very ends of his wild red hair to the contrasting creamy skin if his narrow face. Ones eyes would only linger a moment upon the tattoos high on his cheeks that labeled his regality before being led and trapped into smoldering green eyes, seemingly able to take anyone captive. They drew Roxas in like a moth to flame, all over again.

The prince himself was resting his chin upon the back of his hand, balancing his elbow against the armrest of the main throne, legs crossed and smirking to himself. Though essentially deaf to the announcement, upon the doors' groaning, his tired eyes widened, and his smirk fell into a stunned half-smile. Straightening himself, he kept an air of authority to mask his inner intrigue and excitement. Though he was flanked by the standard guards, to his right also stood two young girls: a dark brunette and a red-head much like him who were softly whispering and giggling frantically to each other. The prince shot them a short, sideways glare, but neither noticed. He simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards the blonde at the other side of the room…that for some reason was not coming closer.

On the far side of the room, the frazzled footman gently poked between Roxas' shoulder blades. "My Lord…" he stuttered. "Engaged of the prince- you may proceed."

Roxas shot a halfhearted glare towards the footman before placing one foot firmly on the embroidered path to the prince. His feet were heavy to lift, almost like they were frozen to the spot. He swallowed slowly, feeling the gulp slide down his throat as his muscles lazily budged against its flow. His eyes remained locked and his heart was slamming relentlessly against his ribs- even if he had been fully aware of his reaction, he wouldn't have been able to stop it. He began to feel suffocated in his own skin, feeling a sharp tingle wash over him during his slow advance to the throne.

The prince's eyes continued to trace Roxas' body. Unknowingly, his pinky-finger had slipped to the meat corner of his bottom lip, rubbing just enough for himself to feel the sensation. An offhanded whisper caught his attention to the right: "Brother," the other red-head exclaimed. "Your fantasies do him no justice!" The prince acknowledged the remark with a simple roll of his eyes and stood. The blonde was still only about one quarter of the way up the embroidered train. Well, if his betrothed wouldn't come to him, then he would instead go to his betrothed- some might even call it polite to do so.

With a smile gracing his lips and a proud stride, Axel approached the bewildered blonde. Roxas stopped, raising his head to meet the gaze of the prince. As their gazes locked, the prince simply smiled. "Roxas-" his tone was smooth. "Welcome to the main palace of our kingdom." At these words, he kneeled before Roxas, taking hold of the blonde's right hand, allowing his lips to gently graze the surface of Roxas' skin before pressing against it, savoring the moment. Roxas' heart continued to pound as the tingling was re-ignited and he felt a heated rush in his face. He blamed it on nerves- anyone else being received in this manner by the prince would have this reaction as well. He was sure of it.

Axel stood. He raised Roxas' hand to hover in the space between their waists, holding it firmly but kindly. Roxas stared at the contact of their flesh- Why hadn't the prince let go yet? He gave a slight tug, but the prince held fast and continued his welcome. "I should hope that Xigbar has already informed you of the intended next two weeks: you will be educated in the full mannerisms of life as royalty- things such as greeting, poise, etc. After such time, on the Friday of the second week," The prince gave a genuinely feeling look to the blonde. "We shall be married."

Roxas' eyebrows arched and his eyes widened. "Your grace… isn't that… a bit soon, don't you think? I mean, how can you be sure I can digest the proprieties of royal life in a mere two weeks?" Roxas was convinced- this man was mad.

The prince let out a small snicker. "I live as royalty everyday- I have my utmost faith in you, Roxas. Your mind and memory will not fail you, I'm sure of it."

Roxas blinked and looked away. "I still have my doubts…"

Axel placed his second hand over Roxas', sandwiching the boy's appendage with his own. "I have secured the best tutelage- persons who know this life inside and out and will be comfortable for you to be surrounded by." He looked to the direction of the girls and jerked his head, signaling for them to come towards him and his betrothed.

The maids approached, bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked with gossip and laughter. Their smiles made them seem like they were about to burst. "These are two of the finest and most trustworthy maids from my mother's court," Axel spoke. "The Ladies Kairi-" he gestured first to the red-head, and then to the brunette. "And Olette." The girls let loose a muffled, simultaneous giggle. Axel rolled his eyes yet again. "They're a bit excitable."

Kairi and Olette grasped the folds of their gowns in a picturesque curtsy. "Forgive our laughter, Lord Roxas," Kairi smiled. "But we are only excited to finally meet you." Olette nodded in agreement. "We will show you everything you'll need to know about this castle and answer any questions you may have. You can trust us to be an honorable company."

Kairi sighed, rolling her cobalt blue eyes to the side. "There is so much to be done- we must hurry!" she lunged forward and grabbed Roxas' sleeve. The blonde's arm froze in shock as he looked at the excited red-head with a frightened look- he'd completely forgotten how the prince still was still clasping his hand. "Your grace," she asked tenderly to the prince. "May we please begin? As impatient as you are, these things DO take time."

Axel smiled back to the girl. "Of course," his voice was smooth and warm. He quickly dropped to his knee once more, brushing his lips against the blonde's knuckles a second time. "I will seek your company soon, Lord Roxas."

Roxas was completely at loss for an insult as he was dragged across the embroidered rug yet again. Casting a final glance over his right shoulder, he saw the prince standing tall and proud as ever, that smug and satisfied smile still posed on his lips. The blonde immediately whipped his head around once more- he couldn't look at the man without anger boiling beneath his skin. He blindly followed in whichever direction the maids at his side pulled him: up a stair case, to the right a little, to the left a little longer, a much shorter flight of stairs, and finally his bottom hit cushion once more. He shook himself from his glazed-state and stared around the room. It was gorgeous, no doubt- covered in vibrant reds and dim saffrons and golds, decorated with exotic trinkets and artifacts. A great, wide window opened to a grand view of the kingdom. Roxas was sure if he could press his nose against the clear pane, he would see the entire populous of the Twilight Kingdom, bustling about their daily business as bees in a hive. However, the one named Olette jarred him from his slight moment of wonder.

"So, Lord Roxas, Engaged of the Prince, is it?" she sang fumbling through the drawer of a small table in a far off corner. Her rich chestnut locks twirled across her chest and her green eyes smiled as she spun to face him. "It is indeed wonderful to finally meet you."

Roxas forced back a giggle and nodded his head to her. "Thank you for the complement, my dear lady…" He couldn't shake from his mind the idea the first few layers of the girl's hair were seemingly styled to look like an owl's outspread wings.

The red-head turned from rummaging on a nearby shelf. She huffed and turned to Roxas, a thick book clasped firmly in her slender fingers. Her pretty mouth smiled brightly. "Allow us another introduction, Lord Roxas- as the prince said; we are the Lady Kairi and the Lady Olette, members of the queen's court, and as of now your tutors in the matters of royal life." The two ladies bowed at the statement's close.

Roxas rose and bowed swiftly to the girls. They were indeed courteous, by there was one little itching notion in the back of his head, a question begging to be asked. He quickly threw together a few words: "Thank you for undertaking the task, dear ladies." He smiled. "But one thing does trouble me-"

"Oh my, what is it?" Olette asked, hurriedly.

"It's nothing special, but I am curious, how close are you two to the prince?"

The maids stiffened a little and quickly glanced to each other. "Fairly so… why do you ask?" Kairi blurted.

"Well, you've lived at court for the majority of your life, I trust?"

The girls simply nodded.

Roxas let loose a small giggle. "Do you not find it as obscure, and almost as idiotic as I do, that he should go through all the trouble of searching the whole kingdom for a bride and not just marry one of court ladies, such as yourselves?"

The rigid maids let out staggered sighs followed by small bouts of giggles, leaving poor Roxas befuddled. Was this laughter of agreement, or just plain mockery? He was all but too ready to agree on the later.

Kairi caught her breath and brought her flushed face close to the blondes. "My…my lord…" she contorted her face into a crude expression. "It's preposterous! What, the prince marry one of us… and commit incest?"

"_Incest?_" Roxas gasped, perhaps a little too loudly.

Kairi clamped her hand over Roxas' mouth, shushing him. Drawing her hand back and apologizing profusely for her actions, she breathed and sighed once more. "Lesson number one, Engaged of the Prince- do not speak so loud on such taboo matters." She smiled at him knowingly. "I apologize on behalf of Olette and myself, but allow us to enlighten you to this matter. We have lived most of our own lives at court because our mothers were ladies in the queen's court, and, well, around fifteen years ago… I'd say- the kings 'appetite' increased, if you will…" Her light pink blush grew deeper, her sweet blue eyes blinked furiously- she was obviously uncomfortable talking about such a thing. Olette came forward and placed a comforting arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"All this to say," the brunette spoke in a low, soft voice. "We are simply bastard children of the late king, who were shown mercy. Such is the story of most of the younger members of the court." Kairi looked to the blonde once more, her blush fading. "The prince showed us undeniable favoritism when we were young, and our relationship has carried on almost as closely as those of true siblings to this day."

Roxas could only breathe- living here was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated. "I apologize for making you recount that…aspect of your life…" he knew those weren't the right words, but they were all he had in his current state of confusion. "But rest in this… you have been surrounded by the prince your entire life, and for that, you will forever have my utmost respect and sympathy."

At this, the two maids were put at ease and laughed once more. Kairi held the thick book in front of her face and began to hurriedly flip through the pages. "We'll take it to heart," she smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, we must begin!"

Needless to say, the next week went by, well, eventfully and Roxas' temper never failed to flare, beginning with the constant harping of Olette and Kairi about his posture:

**"Shoulders _back, _Roxas!"**

**"What- they ARE!"**

**"No, the book is angling towards your forehead- stand up straight."**

**"Alright- OW!"**

**"… That was _too_ far back…"**

-and the tumultuous task of the proper greeting:

**"First thing, dependent upon when you meet the prince will be a sturdy, respectful bow and a short, but sweet greeting. Repeat after me- 'Good morning, your grace.'"**

**"Good _morning,_ your _grace_."**

**"No, no- '_Good_ morning, your grace.' Try putting a happier inflection on a positive adjective- and don't bow so flamboyantly! Once more…"**

**"_Good_ _mooooooooorning_, your _graccccce_."**

**"Try not to be so snide in your tone- this is your husband you're going to be talking to!"**

**"Exactly."**

**"…Let's just move on to farewells…"**

* * *

Axel smashed his face farther against the plump cushion beneath his head. Here he lay, on the couch of his study, a mere week after his betrothed had arrived to the castle, jerked awake by an altogether wonderful and altogether frightening dream. It was the same one that had plagued him for some time, never truly a constant bother, but indeed unforgettable: he would be alone with the Lord Fairfax, both of them with naked chests, embracing in a room bathed in white. Feeling completely warm and romantic, the prince would move his gaze from the dazzling blue eyes before him and kiss the blonde, feeling a great sensation wash over himself until a dull pain would begin to sting in his lips and he'd pull away, noticing a hint of crimson on Roxas' lips. He would stand silent and in an odd way, amazed. But the blonde would laugh, almost insanely, before his face fell to a perfectly remorseful emotion, layering his face in apologetic kisses. It always ended in a brilliant flash as soon as one of them began to open their mouth to speak. Axel was beginning to treasure that now, though it at one time annoyed him. Perhaps, the dream was greater, deeper without words. Although, it was quite possible that it was all just wishful thinking, or in this case, dreaming.

The past week had brought him little interaction with the Lord Fairfax, but each small interaction had left an increasing itch of temptation that only built upon itself as all irks do. Axel couldn't allow his carnality and impatience to ruin this engagement- he was not about to go scouring the kingdom all over again, though he was almost completely sure the populous would be just as eager to throw their children at his feet all over again. But despite how that may have been the way of the world, he couldn't help but crave a small meeting with the blonde. A smile slowly spilled across the prince's lips: dinner. It was so simple! No worries, just a meal and a conversation in the late evening. Perfect.

He jerked away from the comforts of the cushions below him- there was no time to waste when there was going to be an extra guest at his table tonight.

* * *

Despite his previous bitterness, the company of Olette and Kairi kept Roxas in fairly good spirits and, for the most part, had boiled his fierce raging emotions down to a mere resentment of the situation. Story of the prince's childhood behaviors recounted by the court maids had filled his afternoons with laughter in light of the rigorous training. Stances, greetings, posture- if one more book fell onto his foot he was certain his toes would break off completely. Astonishingly, the maidens were patient, but rigorous and allowed him little rest until he had mastered the day's task. Roxas had even surprised himself a few times with convincing sincerity in the tone of his speech. The half-sisters swore, however, that his tongue would never be fully tamed: _"Personally, that is one of your attributes favored by the prince,"_ Olette remarked. _"Not to mention, I have a feeling we wouldn't succeed, anyways…"_

After several days of peace and nurturing the hope of possible trust and friendship, a new terror was lingering on the horizon for the trio. The day began as any other- Roxas woke, took care of the minimal necessary hygiene, dressed himself, and was escorted to the parlor, awaiting his tutors. However, it seemed to take them longer to arrive today than usual. Roxas began to feel the almost foreign emotion of concern bubble in his chest- where were they? After a shorter period of waiting, he began to browse the dusty spines of the books resting upon the short shelf next to him. Picking the one he'd dropped the least that past week, he cracked the stained pages open and flopping himself against the waiting cushions, began to read. Gradually he began to lose himself to the classic tales of an ancient warrior borne from the old gods of the ancient days, completely oblivious to the ruffles and scuffles of rushed steps only a short distance from the parlor:

"Lord Roxas-"

"GAH!" he threw the book in the air with a sudden jerk, only to have its musty pages fly into his face as he tried to rise. "Kairi?" he flung the book carelessly to the floor. "Where have you been? And where's Olette?"

The brunette poked her head away from the doorframe: "I'm here, Roxas-" Shoving her half-sister, she trotted into the room, pressing a huge blue, crinkling bundle to her chest. "And we've something very important to discuss with you." The two began to whisper amongst themselves and sift through the bundle.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "If it's another note on my 'common stance', I will throttle you with the evening wine goblet!"

Kairi turned from her sister and gave him a deadpan look. "Can you even remember which one that is?"

Roxas opened his mouth, sucking in a large breath for a returning insult, but swiftly clamped it shut upon the fact that he in fact did not remember which of the jewel-encrusted tableware it was.

Kairi gave him a smirk, returning to fisting through the blue fabric: "I hope it isn't wrinkled," she whispered. "Now, Roxas," she began louder. "Something has occurred with the prince which we did not anticipate."

Roxas' face broke into a smile as he tried to make his voice as convincingly shocked as possible- "Has he grown bored of me? Has he found another?"

"Actually," Olette quickly snapped. "Quite the contrary." Roxas' face fell into an expression of true shock as the brunette turned to face him. "He's more desperate to see you than ever. He's arranged for you to share dinner with him tonight and more…" she searched for the right word. "… importantly, that you attend wearing this-" Olette reached behind herself and yanked between the folds of the mysterious bundle, revealing a beautiful, but no doubt _feminine_ garment. Despite the daylight, the ivory fabric held the sheen of moonlight when placed just-so. The cut was simple- a flattering square neckline accompanied by accents at the waist and elbows, allowing the rest of the gown to gracefully cascade to the floor.

"There- there must be some mistake," Roxas stuttered, his lips pulling into a small smile at the ludicrous idea. "This is a gown- granted, beautiful, but a gown. Maybe he sent it to you as a reward for tutoring me."

Kairi stared at the gown enviously. "As much as I wish I could agree, Roxas, it's the truth. He was very adamant about it."

Roxas' brow fell in pure irritation, his insides beginning to simmer. "Could you possibly give me any idea as to why he's chosen a gown for my evening attire?!"

"Well, it could simply be the first addition to your new wardrobe as royalty," Olette offered, innocent as ever.

"I can already tell it's going to look amazing on you, and I'm sure he thought the same," Kairi laughed. "But honestly, I think he's just trying to provoke you."

Roxas glared at the fabric masterpiece and ground his teeth. Well, it was certainly working!

"Now, with that out of the way, we must hurry if we're even going to get close to finishing today's lesson!" Olette cheerily clapped, breaking the stern silence.

"What's that?" Roxas rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Another intense review of table manners?"

"No," the sisters thrust the gown into his arms, nearly knocking the poor boy backwards. The excitement was spilling across their faces and dripping through their words. "Hygiene and beautification! Now, go try it on!"

* * *

_Impatience_- that was the one word that could sum up Axel's whole day. In fact, he'd spent the greater part of an hour listing synonyms for the word: _apprehension, anticipation, rashness, haste, trepidation, zeal- _it continued into the time he was now spending, sitting in the romantically, but dimly lit dining hall, or rather the smaller of the two. He rubbed the finely crafted wood, letting the memories, for a moment, glide through his mind as easily as the table's surface beneath his fingers. Quickly losing interest in anything that did not involve silently complaining about Roxas' absence, the prince continued his list: _anxiety, keenness, expectancy…_

"Ahem." A throat was cleared somewhere near the edge of the room. Almost painfully fast, Axel jerked his head to the right, his jittering eyes meeting with the two-thirds happy trio of his favorite redhead, brunette and blonde. The prince arose- he could hardly believe it- Roxas was wearing the gown! Albeit scowling all the while, but no one could deny his beauty. The prince bowed gracefully, smiling softly to his half-sisters as if to say _"Well done."_

The girls curtsied and returned the smile- _"Thank you." _Though, of course, they could not help but notice how fast the twos' eyes had locked. Their chins raised in repressed giggles- their excitement for both the Lord Roxas and their brother overrode their childish habits. "If you will excuse us, your grace," Kairi began, knowing full well that the prince was barely catching a thing she said. "We shall leave you two alone." Nudging her sister to turn away, they stealthily slipped right back out the darkened door.

Axel finally noticed the loss of two other bodies in the room, but quickly dashed the thought, considering that neither of the missing persons was Roxas. He smiled his classic manifest smile, stooping to bring Roxas' hand to his lips as he always did. "Welcome, Roxas. I have been expecting you."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Forgive me, your grace, but shouldn't there be a chaperon for me?" his head swiveled from side to side. "Surely this goes against some rule of propriety-"

Axel chuckled, pressing a finger to the boy's lips. Roxas blushed in irritation and embarrassment- he was no child to be silenced in such a manner! "We are betrothed, dear Lord Roxas," Axel's tone was pure warmth against the ears. "Within the next week, courtship proprieties will not matter to us. Besides, I have only craved some time alone with you."

Roxas's remained silent; his lips seemed to be sewn shut by an invisible, humbling tread- though his suspicions remained. The sensation of a chord of warmth coiled around his back, sending a sort of shooting explosion of cold nerves within him as it gently clasped his waist. "Come," the prince tugged at the blonde's waist, the sensations mingling. "Our meal is waiting."

Roxas followed the prince step by step, his body remaining stiff against Axel's relaxed arm. Every muscle was tensed to some degree in his rigid form. He hadn't even noticed his clenched jaw until a dull throb began to pulse in the corners of his mouth. Slowly relaxing the tired muscle, the blonde took his seat.

The meal began in complete, stale silence and intense stares. Neither of the men made a move towards initiating a conversation, foolishly expecting the other to break the ice.

The prince, standing above his chair directly across from Roxas, reached for the tall dark bottle to his right. "Do you care for more wine?" he asked. "Or perhaps water, instead?"

Roxas was impressed- for someone who was supposed to be so pompous he was certainly showing his humanity tonight. "The wine is perfectly tolerable- err… fine." Well, so much for the cram session of training.

So much for that ludicrous idea.

Axel, however, just laughed. "I knew they would never be able to squeeze your tongue dry, Roxas," he smiled. "It's the last thing I would have wanted to see charmed out of you."

Roxas huffed in amusement, his mind playing back to their last meeting. "A snake must have some method of defense," He gave a toothy grin, reaching down to pull the hem of his gown into view. "Especially against such humors as these." He flicked the ivory fabric away.

Axel looked over the edge of his goblet attempting to nod mid-swallow. "Oh-" he slurped. "You mean the gown?"

Roxas nodded in contempt. "Yes, your grace-"

"Axel."

"Excuse me?"

"We're alone, I'm not going to tell, so please, just call me Axel."

"Alright, _Axel_- Care to explain?" the ornery blonde had completely thrown eloquence to the wind.

"Well, you are going to be a queen, I thought you'd want to get used to the garbs of such." He flicked a piece of asparagus into his mouth.

Roxas blinked. "Eh…Excuse me?"

The prince swallowed the lump of chewed vegetable. "What's the matter? You do look stunning in it, if I do say so myself. Besides, the ruffles have been spared, so you can even wear trousers underneath if you'd like. Besides…" he ran the tip of his finger around the rim of his goblet. "My mother made it."

Roxas' brow was bent in anger yet again. "Hmph- Call me conceited, your grace, but I could swear that you were simply dressing me to… tease me- almost to provoke me."

Axel's eyes glittered in the high-placed torch- light, lips smirking, bringing his chin to rest against his hand. "As much as I wish I could claim to be that clever, Roxas, that was never my intention."

Roxas subconsciously drew his head forward, his glare deepening. _Liar,_ his mind echoed. "You have no idea how hard it is to believe that." His shoulder's dropped and he raised his shin to expose his neck- a gesture that under other circumstances would be alluring, but here, it meant power. "I have been lied to by my own family, expected to pull a fantastic performance out of the air to please your grace- all for them. My brother has just suffered a sort of horrible milestone that I was unfortunate enough to witness before all others- even his husband. I go from being a simple, scholarly teen to now dining with the prince who has become my betrothed in only an insanely short time! I have had life thrown at me at a dizzying speed!" Roxas felt his cheeks burning from the rush of blood; his breath held a little gasp.

Axel's eyes had darkened form Roxas' outburst. He cast his eyes down at his plate briefly before shooting them straight back to the flustered blonde. His beautiful eyes were stormy. The prince's throat had gone dry; he let out a sigh through his teeth. "And you think I have not?"

Roxas's eyes flared open at the statement.

"It is incredibly maddening to wake up and find out and suddenly find you are the heir to the throne," Axel's deadpan expression was unchanging s he leaned forward. "Imagine- your father dead, your righteous brother suddenly turn tail and fled to the nearest monastery and your poor mother thrown farther into a deep misery she has been slowly and subtly suffering all her life, all while you must fix the problem, and fix it fast, though you are completely clueless. It is not beautiful, Roxas."

The blonde hated to admit it, but he was being humbled. He averted his eyes and pressed his lips together, willing himself no to make a single remark or sound.

"In truth, the very gown you're wearing was for my brother's betrothed- the princess of a small, exotic kingdom- however after the final Nerevos Crusade, the saw the damage done to us and immediately broke the engagement. My mother supervised its entire making, and I've only recently had it tailored to your proportions." Axel rested his full bodyweight against his elbows and his eyes softened. "Yes, I'm forcing you to wear the gown for my mother. But, I'm assuming this duty and challenge for my kingdom-" He paused. "And I've chosen you to help me in doing this."

Roxas finally returned his eyes to the prince. Immediately, they ran smack into the green trapdoors of acid embedded in the prince's skull, stirring his insides into a fury. He swallowed, and for once- for what was quite possibly the first time of his entire life- was at a loss for words.

Confused, flattered, and exhausted, Roxas sucked in a huge breath before thrusting himself away from the small table. "Pardon me, your grace, but I must leave-" There was a strange feeling bubbling within him, a feeling that threatened to break his pride- a foreign sensation of remorse.

Axel lifted himself away to catch the feeing blonde, just barely moving in time to catch his wrist.

Roxas tensed at the new pressure. "What the- let go!" he writhed his hand and jerk his arm, yet Axel's firm grasp held fast. Roxas' face was reddening by the second. The prince only shook his head and yanked the boy forward to face him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I understand-" the prince placed his lone hand gently on Roxas' shoulder. "You've had your life completely discombobulated for me- and not of your own free will. But please, just stay with me un- Roxas, look at me."

The blonde sent an exasperated stare directly into the prince's eyes fully aware of their hypnotic ability. Now that he had the blonde's attention, Axel wasted no time in his request. "I will not deny my attraction to you, Roxas, but I must ask– please, pioneer with me, I will need your company and support- not to mention your wit."

The blonde remained silent, lips pressed into a firm, unmovable line. Axel was at his patience's end. "Just six months, Roxas- just six months to set our kingdom in motion, and then you are free. Six months, half a year- that's all I ask."

Roxas was only embarrassed further by the staggered shudders coursing throughout his body. He could barely think straight. But six months- yes, just six months of queenship sound good. Fine, just fine. "Very well, your gra- Axel." He stared the man down. "I will be your… queen… for six months."

The prince bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Thank you, Roxas." He could barely believe it himself- this boy had him-him, the _prince_- begging for his presence for half a year when he had the power to demand his company for a lifetime. How was this possible?

Nonetheless, he was caught now. At this point, he was too riddled with fatigue and wine to think coherently- it was best to excuse his betrothed to bed. The worn prince drummed up his dignity further as the adrenaline from the recent confrontation began slowly ebb away. "On that note," he huffed. "You may leave." Though his voice was sincere, he was fully aware that his hand remained firmly grasping Roxas' wrist.

Roxas gave his teeth a gentle grind, staring at the prince's hand before making a move to bow- hopefully, the motion would jar the prince back to consciousness. "Good night, your grace," His voice was as firm as his bow. As he rose, he soon found that there was no intention for him to be released as the prince stepped closer. There remained only a breath of space between them, and that was soon lost as Axel bent elegantly at the waist, the styled red stands bristling against the blonde's features- but it was nowhere near as noticeable as the redhead's lips pressed softly against his flushed cheek. They lingered, concentrating a shock that tingled beneath the blonde's skin as his bewildered eyes were frozen to what he could see of the prince's ear and hair. Pulling his lips away from the warm skin, the prince kept his gaze intense and his voice smooth.

"Good night, my Roxas."


End file.
